A Lovers Vengeance
by jenny crum
Summary: What happens when Kevin attacks Penelope and Derek goes after him, what happens if Kevin then ends up "dead", will the team be able to prove that Derek didn't do it or will he spend the rest of his life in prison
1. Chapter 1

A Lovers Vengeance-Ch 1

Penelope Garcia was currently in the process of shutting her babies down when there was a knock at her door, she said, "come in mere mortal", the door opened to reveal her best friend and the man that owns her heart the one and only Derek Morgan. He walked over and said, "hey sweetness, we're heading out to the bar would you like to come with us"?, she stood up and said, "I'd love to but" and Derek finished that sentence by saying, "Kevin wants you to spend some time with him"?, she sadly nodded her head and said, "yep, sorry handsome, maybe we can do it again soon"?, he kissed her cheek and said, "anything for you baby girl" and then turned around and walked out into the hall.

Penelope started to run after Derek but her cell started ringing she leaned down and picked her cell up and said, "hi Kev", he said, "hiya plumsauce, are we still on tonight"?, she said, "well actually" and he said, "great I'll be waiting at your place". Before she could say that her plans had changed he quickly ended the call smiling.

Penelope said, "why do you put up with that Garcie, you belong sooooo much better", she sat back down and glanced over at a picture of her with her hotstuff at one of their family parties last year. She picked up the picture and ran her finger over his face and said, "I might not be able to tell you this but I love you, I love you with all my heart".

Derek glanced over his shoulder and saw the shapely figure of his best friend and said, "snap out of it Morgan isn't it obvious that she doesn't want you, it's time for you to move on". Derek sighed sadly as he walked over to join the others as they waited for the elevator", JJ could tell that something was wrong with Derek but decided that now wasn't the time to ask so for now she was going to let it slide.

A couple of hours later Derek is sitting at the table with the rest of the team, Reid glances over at his friend and says, "are you alright Morgan"?, he looks up and says, "huh, what"?, JJ said, s"are you alright, you aren't your flirty self tonight". He said, "I just miss baby girl that's all", Emily said, "why isn't she here with us tonight"?, Derek sighed and said, "Kevin of course".

Penelope walked into her apartment and was immediately met with the aroma of soy sauce, she rolled her eyes and thought to herself, "not again", she hung her jacket up and said, "I'm home". Kevin walked into the room and said, "hi Penelope, I didn't think that you would ever get here", she said, "sorry I was late but" and he said,  
"it doesn't matter now, you're here with me where you belong".

She pushed away from him and said, "where I belong, what does that mean"?, he said, "nothing plumsauce, nothing", she said, "Kevin I think it's time for us to call it a night". He said, "is that your way of telling me it's time for us to go to bed"?, she said, "as a matter of fact it is me here and you at your place", he said, "but".

Penelope said, "the only but I want is yours out of my apartment Kevin", he said, "you don't mean that", she said, "but I do now get out", he turned around and headed toward the door when something snapped inside him. He turned around and slapped her hard across the face, she gasped as she grabbed her cheek and said, "K K K Kevin why did you do that"?, he said, "oh god Penelope I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it".

He reached out to touch her face and she pulled away and said, "get out, get out now", he pulled her into his arms and crashed his lips against hers, s he pushed away from him and said, "Kevin stop". He smiled wickedly and said, "not on your life, I'm going to show you once and for all where you belong Penelope and it sure isn't with that man whore Derek Morgan".

Penelope grabbed her cell phone and ran into the bathroom quickly locking the door, she dialed Dereks cell, her heart was racing out of her chest as she waited for him to answer. Derek looked down at his cell and smiled and said, "it's baby girl", hit talk and said, "hi baby girl what's up"? and the first thing he heard was the angry voice of Kevin Lynch.

Derek said, "are you alright"?, she said, "h h he hit me Derek, he" and he heard Kevin pounding on the door yelling, "your hotstuff can't help you now baby girl", and Penelope said, "go home Kevin, please leave me alone". Derek stood up and looked down at his friends and said, "we've got to get to Garcias", everybody stood up and as they ran out the door Dave said, "what's wrong with kitten"?, he said, "Kevins there and he's gone crazy on her, he's hit her and trying to break down one of her doors.

Kevin said, "you can runnnnn but you can't hideeeeee" and it was only a few seconds later when the bathroom door flew open and Kevin stalked toward her, he jerked the phone out of her hand and said, "by the time you get here Morgan it's going to be tooooo late" and the last thing Derek heard was the sound of Penelope screaming for help before the call dropped.

Penelope looked up into the eyes of an enraged man, he grabbed her and shoved her into the wall causing her to hit her head, he ripped the front of her dress open and slapped her hard across the face again. She held her hands up and said, "no Kevin, noooooo" and then he smiled as he dragged her out of the bathroom and threw her down on the bed.

She kept trying to get up and after a few attempts he straddled her waist and started choking her, she started gasping for air, he said, "you'll be much more agreeable when you're unconscious plumsauce". The last thing that she saw before everything went black was the sight of the man she once trusted unbuckling his pants and pulling them down over his hips and that's when everything went black. 


	2. Chapter 2

A Lovers Vengeance-Ch 2

Dave was on his cell getting local police and back up headed toward Penelopes place as the team raced toward their friend, JJ took a deep breath and said, "please be alright Garcie, please". They pulled up and before the SUV came to a complete stop Derek was out and running toward her door with is gun drawn, Reid was right on his heels as they reached the door.

Derek nodded his head and then kicked the door in as they ran inside, Reid watched as Derek went over and pulled Kevin off Penelope and slammed him against the wall behind them. Reid ran over and quickly checked for a pulse and said, "Garcia, Garcia can you hear me"?, he didn't get a response and his heart broke when he saw signs that they were indeed to late to stop Kevins wrath.

JJ and Emily ran into the room and when they saw the condition their friend was in both women charged at Kevin, Dave and Hotch grabbed them and held them back as Derek continued beating the man in front of them. Kevin smiled and said, "you're to late Morgan, I did what I said I'd do", Derek punched him in the face several times before Kevins body hit the floor.

Hotch said, "that's enough Morgan", Derek picked Kevin up and said, "ohhhhh not it's not" and continued to hit Kevin until they pulled him off, Dave said, "go to her Derek, she's gonna need you". Derek nodded his head and said, "I swear to God Kevin I'll kill you, do you hear me"?, Kevin said, "you all heard that, you all heard him threaten me".

One by one they all said the same thing, "I didn't hear anything", Hotch took great pleasure in reading Kevin is rights and slapping the cuffs on him, Derek touched Penelopes cheek and said, "I'm so sorry sweetness, so so sorry that I couldn't stop him". Emily put her hand on his shoulder and said, "this wasn't your fault Derek,  
don't blame yourself".

JJ looked down at her unconscious friend and then at her husband and said, "why isn't she waking up Spence"?, he said, "she has a knot on her head and I'm almost positive that she's got a concussion". Dave looked at Kevin and said, "son you have no idea what you just did", Kevin spit the blood out of his mouth and said, "but you see agent Rossi I do know what I did".

Hotch said, "you do have the right to remain silent Kevin and I suggest that you shut your mouth", he said, "I will when I'm finished", they all listened as he looked at Derek and said, "she had to learn once and for all where she belonged and who she belonged to and after tonight she won't have a doubt". Derek got up and made another lunge at Kevin and before Hotch could stop him Derek was punching Kevin in the face.

After Hotch and Dave pulled Derek off of Kevin Hotch said, "come on Kevin" and pushed him out of the room and as he disappeared out of the room a huge smile graced his lips. Derek dropped down to his knees beside Penelope and said, "you can't leave me baby girl, I need for you to be alright, I need for you to fight to come back to me".

In the distance the sound of sirens filled the air and Emily said, "the ambulance is here", JJ said, "I'll go show them where to come", Reid and Derek stayed by her side until the medics asked them to step aside. Derek watched helplessly as they worked loading his baby girl onto the gurney, he looked at Dave and said, "I'm going to ride with her".

Dave nodded his head and said, "we'll be right behind you son", Emily shook her head and said, "why Dave, why did he do this to PG"?, Dave said, "Em my guess is he did it out of jealousy". Reid said, "he's always been jealous of the relationship between Garcia and Derek and tonight he took it to far, wayyyyy to far", Dave said,  
"that he did kid, that he did".

When the doors to the ambulance closed and the ambulance pulled away from the curb Derek brought Penelopes hand up to his lips and kissed it and said, "he'll pay for what he did baby girl, I promise you that, he will pay". 


	3. Chapter 3

A Lovers Vengeance-Ch 3

When the ambulance raced up to the entrance several doctors and nurses ran out to meet the gurney at the door, Derek stayed as close to his baby girl as he could until he was stopped at the door to her room. He said, "please let me go in, I have to be with her", the nurse said, "let the doctor have a chance to check her out and then you can come in".

Derek ran his hand over his head as he backed up against the wall, as he stood there he wondered how everything went so bad so fast, everything was fine wasn't it,  
had Kevin always been this way or was this just something that recently happened. He blew out a deep breath and wondered how he had let things get so bad, he walked over to the door and looked inside when one of the nurses had come out to get something.

He walked into the room and stood in the corner, he just had to be close to Penelope, he needed to make sure that she was safe, he had to make sure that nothing or nobody could hurt her ever again. The doctor finished with her exam and walked over to Derek and said, "are yo her husband or boyfriend"?, he said, "I love her doc,  
she's my heart".

The doctor said, "she has a concussion and multiple cuts, bruises and scratches all over her body, I'm getting ready to do a rape kit, I understand that she works with the FBI is that correct"?, he nodded his head and said, "yes, she's our analyst". The nurse walked back into the room with the rape kit and the doctor said, "I'm going to have to ask you to step out into the waiting area for a few minutes but I promise that the minute I get finished I'll send a nurse to come out and get you".

Derek nodded his head and said, "thank you" as he turned around and headed back out into the hall, as he walked out into the waiting area the rest of the team ran over to him. JJ said, "how is she"?, he wiped his eyes and said, "she has a concussion, scratches, cuts and bruises". Emily said, "is she awake"?, he shook his head and said, "no, not yet".

He looked up and said, "they're doing a rape kit right now", Hotch said, "she's strong Morgan", he said, "yeah I know but", Reid said, "we'll make sure that he pays for what he's done". Derek said, "damn right we will", he leaned in and said, "I swear I'll kill him for what he's done", Dave said, "you need to calm down a little son".

Derek said, "I can't Rossi, how can I calm down when the woman I love was just raped, he raped her Rossi", Dave said, "I know Derek but right now she is going to need us to be strong for her, to be there for her and for you to do that you need to calm down". He took a few deep breaths and said, "I know but I'm just filled with such hate and anger right now that I don't know if I can calm down".

Hotch looked around and saw a doctor walking over toward them, everybody stood up as she said, "I'm finished with the rape kit", Derek swallowed hard and said, "she was raped wasn't she'?, the doctor nodded her head and said, "yes I'm afraid so". Dave said, "is she awake"?, the doctor said, "yes she is and she has been informed about the precautions".

Derek said, "the precautions"?, she said, "yes, she was informed about the morning after pill which she has already taken, she was checked for sexually transmitted diseases and pregnancy". Emily put her hand on Dereks shoulder and gently squeezed it for support as the doctor said, "I'm getting ready to hand the evidence over to the police".

Hotch said, "how is she"?, the doctor said, "right now she's in shock, she's a little confused from the concussion", Derek said, "can we see her"?, she said, "of course, of course but don't be surprised if she shuts down and pushes you all away right now". Before she walked away the doctor said, "I'm going to keep her here overnight for observation and then I'll release her in the morning if she's still doing okay".

Hotch and Dave in unison said, "thank you doctor", she said, "I just wish there was something else I could do for Ms. Garcia" and then the friends watched as she headed back toward the nurses station. Dave said, "are you ready son"?, he blew out a deep breath and said, "as ready as I'll ever be" as they all turned and started making their way toward her room.

As they all stepped into her little room she looked up and then rolled over onto her side and allowed the tears to flow, Derek walked over and said, "baby girl I know that you don't feel like talking, just know that we all love you and are here for you". He reached out and gently touched her shoulder and seconds later nurses and doctors came running when her screams filled the air.


	4. Chapter 4

A Lovers Vengeance-Ch 4

Hotch pulled Derek out into the hall as the doctors and nurses worked to calm her down, he said, "I I I didn't mean to hurt her", Hotch said, "it wasn't your fault Morgan, it wasn't your fault". Penelope opened her eyes when she heard JJ and Emily trying to talk to her, she reached her hand out and JJ took her hand and gently squeezed it and said, "it's alright Garcie, calm down, calm down".

Emily said, "he didn't mean to scare you Penelope, he loves you and would never do anything to hurt you", the doctor pulled a syringe out of her pocket and put it into the port and said, "Penelope I'm going to give you something to calm you down". JJ and Emily watched as their friend slowly started calming down, the nurses stepped away leaving JJ and Emily alone with the doctor and Penelope.

The doctor looked at JJ and said, "what happened"?, JJ said, "her best friend, agent Morgan reached out and touched her and", the doctor said, "she had a flashback to part of the rape". Emily said, "we thought that she was unconscious during the rape", the doctor said, "sadly no, she came to and he became very violent with her and when she kept struggling he hit her head across the floor".

Emily said, "is that what caused the concussion"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes", JJ said, "what about the bruises and scratches"?, the doctor said, "she had his skin under her nails so she fought and fought hard". JJ said, "that bastard, I'll kill him myself", the doctor said, "right now she is going to be sensitive to touch, especially a mans touch".

JJ nodded her head and said, "you mentioned scratches and bruises, are they"?, she nodded her head and said, "she has them all over her hips and there is a huge bruise between her legs, he was very rough with her". Emily said, "what about vaginal tearing", she said, "there was a lot of tearing, it was like the more she would struggle the harder he would be on her".

The doctor leaned down and said, "I'll be back to check on you later Penelope, the girls are going to stay with you, is that alright"?, she numbly nodded her head yes as she rolled over onto her side. JJ said, "ohhhh Garcie I'm so sorry this happened to you", the tears streamed down Penelopes face she said, "why Jayje, why did he do this to me"?, Emily said, "he was a prick PG but we will make him pay for what he's done".

Derek stood at the door and watched as she broke down in JJ and Emilys arms, they held her and rocked her until she finally fell asleep, JJ said, "I'll stay with her in case she wakes up". Emily said, "I'll step out and fill the boys in on what's going on", JJ nodded her head and said, "alright" as she moved to the chair that was sitting beside Penelopes bed.

Derek looked at Emily and said, "I'm so so sorry Em I never would have done anything to hurt her", Emily put her hand on his arm and said, "I know that Derek, we all know that". Dave said, "how is she doing"?, Emily said, "they had to sedate her", Reid said, "poor Garcia", Emily said, "you don't know the half of it", Derek said, "what do you mean"?, she blew out a deep breath as she readied to fill them in on what the doctor had told them.

They listened as she said, "we thought that Penelope was unconcsious during the assault but that wasn't the case", Derek said, "you mean", she nodded her head and said, "she came to and started fighting him and the more she would fight the rougher he got". She continued by saying, "there was a lot of tearing and she has a lot of scratches and bruises from the attack".

Derek hit the wall and said, "that bastard", Hotch said, "we've got him now Morgan and he's not going to get away", Derek said, "I SWEAR I'LL KILL HIM FOR WHAT HE DID TO HER". Hotch pulled his cell of his belt and said, "it's the police station" and walked away, Emily said, "she is going to need all of us right now Derek, she needs to feel safe again".

He said, "I'll be here for her Em, I love her and I would do anything to help her", she opened her mouth to speak when she heard Hotch say, "WHAT, ARE YOU KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW". Reid said, "that isn't sounding good", Dave said, "not good would be an understatement", Hotch walked over and said, "you aren't going to believe this".

Everybody looked at him as he said, "Lynch just got out on bail", Derek said, "ARE YOU SERIOUS"?, he nodded his head and said, "unfortunately", Dave said, "how did he get out on bail"?, Hotch said, "his father is a rich man Dave and he pulled a few strings and got Kevin released". Derek said, "ohhhhh hell no" and turned and started running toward the exit.

Hotch said, "Morgan where are you going"?, before he made it to the end of the hall he screamed, "I'M GONNA KILL HIM HOTCH, KEVIN LYNCH IS A DEAD MAN" he then quickly disappeared around the corner.


	5. Chapter 5

A Lovers Vengeance-Ch 5

Kevin walked into his apartment and smiled, he glanced over his shoulder and saw Derek getting out of his truck and running toward his door, he shut the door and locked it and called 911. After 2 rings he heard, "911 what is your emergency"?, he said, "help me somebody is trying to break in to my apartment", the operator said, "alright sir, I have police in route to your address".

Kevin knew that Derek would be trying to bust his door down any second so he said, "hurry, please hurry", the operator said, "they are a few minutes away sir, is there anyway that you can hide"?, he opened his mouth to say yes and that's when Derek started pounding on the door. Kevin said, "help me, please, he's going to kill me".

Reid looked at Hotch and said, "Kevins place is about 10 minutes away", Hotch said, "I just hope that Morgan isn't doing anything that he'll regret", Reid said, "me to Hotch, me to". JJ brushed Penelopes hair out of her face and said, "I'm so sorry Garcie, so so sorry that he did this to you", Emily motioned for JJ to come to the back of the room.

JJ said, "what's wrong"?, she said, "Morgan went crazy", JJ said, "what happened"?, she said, "Aaron got a call and Derek took off", JJ said, "what was the call about Em"?, she said, "Kevin got out on bail". JJs eyes got huge and she said, "whattttt, you can't be serious", she said, "I'm serious and when Derek found out he took off to his place".

JJ said, "where are Spence and Aaron"?, she said, "they figured that he would be heading to Kevins place so they are headed that way and Dave's trying to get backup sent there to stop Morgan from doing something stupid". Both girls looked over their shoulder at a very bruised Penelope and their hearts broke to think that this happened to her at the hands of a man that she once loved and trusted.

Derek pounded on Kevins door and said, "open this door you bastard, I'm gonna kill you", Kevin smiled and the operator said, "don't worry sir the officers will be there soon". Derek said, "open this doorrrrrrrrrrr", Kevin said, "he's trying to break my door in", a few seconds later the door flew open and Derek ran inside and over to Kevin.

The operator said, "sir, sir are you there"?, Kevin said, "he's inside and he's going to kill me" and before she could respond the call ended, Derek said, "you're going to pay for what you did Lynch". He reached out and put his hands around Kevins throat and started squeezing, all Derek could see was his baby girl laying in the hospital screaming and the more he heard her screams the harder he was squeezing Kevins neck.

Suddenly Derek felt a sting in his neck and then his grip loosened, the last thing he saw before everything went black was several blurry bodies standing around him in the kitchen. As he was fading out he heard, "time to pay Morgan" and then his world went black, by the time he woke up officers were busting through the door with their guns pulled and aimed at Derek.

Hotch and Reid pulled up at Kevins and raced toward his door, they flashed their badges and said, "Aaron Hotchner, this is Dr. Spencer Reid, we're with the BAU", one officer said, "we were called to the scene and when we got here we found this man covered in blood". Reid said, "Derek, Derek what happened"?, he said, "I I I don't know, I can't remember".

Hotch looked over his shoulder and saw a man walking through the door, he flashed his badge and said, "I'm detective Thomas Black, I'm in charge of this case", Reid said, "the suspect is SSA Derek Morgan, he works with us". Thomas said, "your friend is going to be booked with murder", Hotch said, "murder, are you serious"?, he nodded his head and said, "murder is serious and this is obviously cold blooded murder".

Reid and Hotch stood there and watched as Thomas said, "stand up Agent Morgan", Derek stood up and put his hands behind his back and seconds later he heard, "you are under arrest for the murder of Kevin Lynch". Derek said, "I don't remember what happened", Thomas said, "you have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you".

Derek stood there as the detective continued by saying, "you have the right to an attorney and to have him present with you at questioning, if you can't afford one,  
one will be appointed to you". He stood in front of Derek and said, "do you understand your rights as I have read them to you"?, he stood staring at Kevins dead body.

Thomas said, "son do you understand your rights"?, Derek nodded his head and said, "yeah I understand", Hotch and Reid watched as their friend was then led from the apartment. Hotch pulled his cell out and Reid said, "please tell me we're going to do something", he nodded his head and said, "we are, I'm going to call in a few favors and get him the best lawyer I can".

As Reid watched them put Derek into the police car he said, "good, because he's gonna need it"


	6. Chapter 6

A Lovers Vengeance-Ch 6

JJ looked down at her friend and brushed a strand of hair away and whispered, "I'm so sorry for what Kevin did to you", Emily leaned forward and said, "what do you think is gonna happen when she finds out what happened to Derek"?, JJ said, "she'll be even more devastated than she is now". The girls both sighed sadly as their friend started moving around and moaning in her sleep.

Hotch watched as Derek was led into the interrogation room, Derek looked up and said, "any news on Penelope"?, Hotch said, "they had to sedate her", he shook his head and said, "this is all my fault, if only I hadn't touched her". Hotch put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "this isn't your fault Morgan", he said, "how can you say that, this is all my fault, she was raped because of me".

Reid got up from his seat and said, "that isn't true Morgan, she was raped because he wanted to exert power over her", Derek said, "because of her feelings for me and my feelings for her Reid". Hotch said, "alright Morgan tell me what happened"?, he said, "I raced over to Lynchs place and I was pounding on the door and I lost my temper even more and kicked the door in".

Reid nodded his head and said, "did you try to choke Kevin"?, he said, "I was choking him and then suddenly I felt a stinging sensation in my neck and", Hotch said,  
"and what"?, he said, "it seems like I remember several sets of feet and talking before everything went black". Hotch said, "do you remember anything they said"?,  
he said, "not really, everythings fuzzy".

Hotch looked at Reid and said, "he was drugged but why and who killed Kevin"?, Derek said, "I have no idea, when I woke up I was covered in his blood and he was laying beside me on the floor dead". Derek looked up at Reid and said, "can you please check on Penelope for me pretty boy"?, he nodded his head and said, "I'll be right back" and they watched as he turned and headed out of the room.

Penelope was having a nightmare, she was relieving her rape again, she could feel Kevin ripping at her panties, she felt him roughly pulling her legs apart, she then scratched his face. When she scratched him he screamed and slapped her hard across the face, she said, "no, no, Kevin please stop", he put his hands around her neck and started squeezing.

She pushed and pushed at him hoping to get him off top of her but the only thing that did was make him madder, Kevin laughed and said, "it's time for you to learn who you belong to" and she screamed as he thrust into her. Kevin was taking great pleasure as he roughly slammed in and out of her, he said, "is Derek good in the sack Penelope"?, when he let loose of her neck she gasped for air.

She swung at Kevin hitting him in the side of the head, he stilled inside her and grabbed her by the head and slammed it against the floor, she felt dizzy but kept on fighting. He ended up slamming her head into the floor a few more times before he thrust hard and fast back inside her, he looked down at her and laughed and said,  
"where's your hotstuff now"?, he licked his lips and said, "you are mine, now and forever" as he thrust hard several times before she lost consciousness.

She raised up screaming, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO", JJ and Emily were instantly by her side, the nurse and doctor ran into the room and tried to help in calming her down. She said, "don't let him, please don't let him hurt me", JJ said, "he can't hurt you anymore Garcie, he's dead, he's dead", she quickly threw her arms around JJ and held on to her for dear life.

The tears streamed down her face and she said, "D D Derek, I need Derek", Emily said, "PG he's not here", she looked up broken hearted and said, "where is he"?, the girls looked at each other for a few seconds trying to figure out weather to tell her or not. The doctor said, "Penelope you need to calm down for me, okay"?, she then laid back against the pillow and said, "Derek, I need Derek".

JJ said, "Garcie he's, well he's", she said, "is he hurt, please tell me that Kevin didn't hurt him", JJ shook her head and said, "no Kevin didn't hurt him but he just can't be here right now". She said, "why, I don't understand", the doctor said, "she needs to know girls, her not knowing is making her stress level even higher if that's possible".

JJ took a deep breath and said, "he's in jail", she raised up and said, "WHATTTTTTTT, WHY'S HE IN JAIL"?, Emily said, "PG he's in jail for murder", she wiped her eyes and said, "m m murder"?, the nodded their heads in agreement. She said, "but who's"?, the looked at each other again and then down at her before in unison they said, "Kevin".


	7. Chapter 7

A Lovers Vengeance-Ch 7

Penelope said, "K K Kevins d d dead"?, JJ nodded her head and said, "yes and according to all of the evidence Derek is the one that killed him", she said, "n n no that isn't possible, he wouldn't do that, he wouldn't kill anybody". Emily said, "PG", she said, "nooooooooo Em, he wouldn't do that", she then pulled her legs up to her chest and started rocking back and forth.

JJ said, "Garcie you need to stay calm okay"?, she got no response, Emily tried talking to her and she got no response, JJ said, "come on Penelope, can you hear me sweetie"?, the only thing she would do is rock back and forth. Emily looked at the doctor and said, "what's happening"?, the doctor said, "she's withdrawing herself from everything and going somewhere she feels safe, it's very common in rape survivors".

JJ opened her mouth to say something and her cell started ringing, she saw that it was Reid and said, "it's Spence" and walked out into the hall and answered it by saying, "please tell me that you are having more luck that we are". Reid said, "no such luck, Derek wanted to know how Penelope was doing", she blew out a deep breath and said, "not good honey, not good at all".

Reid said, "what's she doing"?, JJ said, "the doctor said that she had withdrawn herself from everything and gone somewhere that she feels safe", Reid said, "that's very common in rape survivors or someone that has been through trauma". JJ said, "how's Morgan"?, Reid said, "not good, he still can't remember anything other than what he remembered back at Kevins".

JJ said, "what are we going to do"?, Reid said, "we're going to have to prove that Derek didn't kill Kevin and that somebody else did", JJ said, "do we have anyway of proving that"?, he said, "no but we're going to have to do it and do it fast before we lose not 1 but 2 friends". She nodded her head adn said, "any idea on what's going to happen to Morgan now"?, he said, "Hotch is trying to get a bail hearing for tonight but I don't know if they will let him out on bail or not Jayje".

She said, "they have to, he didn't do it Spence, he didn't kill Kevin", Reid said, "I know that and you know that but the courts don't", JJ said, "well then we are going to have to prove that Derek didn't do it and fast before we permanently lose Garcie". Reid said, "I'll call you as soon as I find something out", she said, "I love you Spence", he grinned and said, "love you to" and then the call ended and she headed back to Penelope and he headed back to Derek.

When Reid walked into the room Derek said, "how is she"?, Reid said, "not good, she's not responding to anybody now, she has gone to a safe place", Derek looked at Him and said, "I've got to get out of here and get to her". Hotch said, "I'm doing everything I can but I honestly don't know if you will be able to get out on bail".

Derek said, "why not, I'm an FBI agent for crying outloud", Reid said, "that's why they are going to be harder on you, they will use you as an example", he threw his hands up and said, "great, just great". Hotch said, "I've got you a great lawyer and she'll do everything she can to get you out of here". He ran his hand over his head and said, "thanks Hotch, I really appreciate everytihng that you are doing".

Derek looked down at his watch and said, "where is this lawyer, what's taking her so long"?, Reid said, "she's in California, she just ended a case", he said, "so when is she going to be here"?, the door opened and she stepped inside and said, "sorry I was late". Derek said, "thanks for coming", she sat down at the table and opened her case and said, "alright let's get this started".

Emily looked at Penelope and said, "PG it's me it's Em, can you talk to me sweetie"?, they still got no response and they sat down on the bed with her and reached out to touch her and the second she felt them touch her she started screaming. The doctor and nurses ran into the room and JJ said, "what do we do now"?, the doctor said, "right now what we need to do is give her some time, she's been through so much over the past few hours, she needs time to adjust and when she feels safe then she'll start responding".

JJ nodded her head and said, "I hope so because Derek is going to need all of us and right now like this she can't help herself or him", the doctor said, "I see this in a lot of trauma patients especially rape survivors". Emily said, "how long will this last"?, she said, "each case is different, she could start responding in a few minutes or it could take months or".

JJ said, "or she may never respond again"?, the doctor nodded her head and said, "sadly yes", all the women could do for right now was sit and watch as their friend tried to cope with everything that she had been through over the past 24 hours.


	8. Chapter 8

A Lovers Vengeance-Ch 8

Derek looked at his attorney as she said, "my name is Sally North and I'll be representing you in your case", Derek said, "ok, what happens now"?, she said, "now I need for you to tell me everything that happened over the past few hours". Hotch and Reid looked at each other and then excused themselves from the room to allow the two some time alone to discuss his side of the story.

Reid looked at Hotch and said, "Garcia isn't doing good, she isn't really responding, what she needs is in that room right there, she needs Derek", Hotch said, "I know but I doubt that he'll be released on bail but I'm gonna do everything I can to help". Reid said, "what can we do"?, Hotch said, "right now we need to find some proof that Derek didn't do this before it's to late".

Sally listened as Derek finished telling that the last thing he remembered was waking up with Kevin laying dead on the floor beside him", she said, "so you have no idea what happened after you blacked out"?, he shook his head and said, "no idea". She said, "you said that you heard voices, did you recognize them at all"?, he said, "no, everything was so fuzzy and before I knew it I was fading and fading fast".

She looked down at her watch and said, "it's almost time for your bail hearing", he said, "do you think that I'll be able to get bail"?, she said, "I'm gonna do everything I can but I don't think that in this case they will grant bail". He ran his hand over his head and said, "I've got to get out, she needs me, Penelope needs me so much right now".

Sally said, "after your bail hearing I'm going to go see Penelope and get her side of the story about what happened", he said, "that's not a good idea, she isn't responding to anything or anybody right now". Sally said, "that's normal, she's still in shock and if she does respond to me I promise that I will be very gentle with her", he nodded his head in agreement and watched as she gathered her things and stood up to head to the door.

Reid dialed JJ's number and after a few rings he heard, "any news Spence"?, he said, "none yet, it's almost time for his arraignment", JJ looked through the window and saw that Penelope was awake and starring at the wall. She said, "Penelope needs her rock, her strength, she needs Derek", Reid said, "he needs her to, he needs to hear her voice, to see her".

JJ said, "I have a plan and if it works can you slip a phone in to Derek"?, he said, "yeah that won't be a problem but what's your plan"?, she smiled and said, "I'll hopefully be calling you back in a few minutes" and then the call ended. Reid looked at Hotch and said, "JJs got a plan, she said that she would call back in a few minutes".

JJ opened the door and walked into the room, she slowly made her way toward the bed, she took a deep breath and said, "Garcie, Garcie can you hear me"?, she got no response. She sat down in front of Penelope and said, "Garcie I know that you're hurting, I know that you're devastated and I know that you need Derek", when she heard his name she turned to face JJ and she weakly whispered, "Derek".

She said, "that's right sweetie Derek", Penelope reached up and wiped the tears away as JJ said, "he needs you as much as you need him", she said, "wh wh where's Derek"?, she said, "he's in jail, remember"?, she said, "I I I need him Jayje". She said, "I know honey but right now he can't be here with you but how about if you can hear his voice"?, she nodded her head yes.

Reid had walked back into the room with Derek, he said, "please give me some good news pretty boy", he said, "I might", Derek grinned and said, "I hope so because right now I could use it". JJ pulled her cell from her side and said, "I'm gonna call Derek so that you can talk to him", she nodded her head yes as she watched her friend punching numbers into her phone.

Derek and Reid were talking when his cell started ringing, he said, "yeah Jayje", she said, "is Morgan close"?, Reid said, "yeah, he's right here", she said, "hand him the phone". Reid looked at Derek and said, "somebody wants to talk to you", he took the phone and cautiously said, "Hello", at first he heard nothing and then he heard a low, "Derek".


	9. Chapter 9

A Lovers Vengeance-Ch 9

Derek smiled and said, "baby girl"?, she was silent for a few seconds before she said, "I I I'm sorry", he said, "aww honey you don't have anything to be sorry for,  
you didn't do anything wrong". She said, "it's my fault that you're in jail", he said, "no it isn't, it isn't your fault at all, this is all on whoever it was that killed that bastard".

Penelope said, "Jayje said that you were getting ready for your bail hearing"?, he said, "yeah, they'll be coming to get me in a few minutes", she said, "do you think that you'll get bail"?, he said, "my attorney Sally said that she was going to do everything she could to get me bail but I honestly don't think that I will get out today".

She took a deep breath and said, "what happens if you don't get bail"?, he said, "I'll have to go to jail till my trial", she said, "jail, that's not fair, you didn't do anything wrong". He said, "I'll be fine sweetness, don't you worry about me", she said, "how can I not, how can I not worry about my noir hero"?, he said, "just know that I'm always here for you, always".

Penelope said, "and I'm always here for you", he said, "about earlier"?, she said, "that wasn't your fault, I'm so sorry that I reacted that way", he said, "no no don't you blame yourself, it was my fault, I never should have touched you". She said, "when I felt your hand on me everything just came back and came back with a vengeance on me".

There was a knock at the door and Sally stuck her head in and said, "are you ready"?, he held up his finger and said, "just one second", Penelope said, "do you have to go now"?, he said, "yeah sweetness". She said, "I love you Derek", he said, "and I love you and just no that no matter what happens in court today that that will never change, you will always be my baby girl".

She grinned and said, "and you will always be my hotstuff", he said, "when this is all over how about you and me have a movie night and you can pick the movies allll night"?, she laughed and said, "deal hotstuff, deal". He said, "well baby I've got to go", she said, "good luck", he said, "thanks because I'm gonna definitley need all the luck I can get".

Meanwhile in the judges chambers he looked up and saw a man walking into the room and said, "what are you doing in here, you can't be back here", two of his goons walked over and pushed him back down in the chair. The man pointed his finger in the mans face and said, "I'm sure that you know me and know what I can do"?, the man nodded his head yes.

The man said, "good because this is what I need you to do when you go to court", the judge listened and when the man was finished talking the men walked to the door and he turned around and said, "I'll be in court watching so don't disappoint me". The judge said, "y y yes sir, I'll do what you want", the man smiled and then said,  
"good, very good".

Sally was sitting at the table when the officers brought Derek into the room, he sat down beside his attorney and she said, "are you ready for this"?, he said, "as ready as I can be I guess". Derek turned around when he heard someone walk into the room, Sally said, "who's that"?, he said, "that's Kevins father", Sally said, "don't pay any attention to him, right now we need to focus on getting you bail", he nodded his head in agreement.

The baitliff walked into the room and said, "all rise, judge Miguel Fernandez now presiding", the judge walked into the room and sat down and said, "be seated", it was then that he looked at the man sitting in the back of the room. The man that had threatened him and his family just a few minutes ago he then said, "I understand that we are here for bail is that correct"?, both prosecution and defense said, "yes sir".

He looked at the prosecutor and said, "what are your views on bail"?, he said, "the state is against it sir, Mr. Morgan is a flight risk and we want him remanded to custody until his trial". Sally said, "he has strong ties to the community and is a agent with the FBI, the BAU, he won't try to flee sir", the judge looked down and remembered the threats that were issued earlier, he took a deep breath and looked up and said, "BAIL DENIED, DEFENDANT IS HELD IN JAIL TILL HIS TRIAL".

Sally said, "but your honor"?, he said, "that's my decision", he looked at the clerk and said, "next case", Sally looked at Derek and said, "I'll get you put into a part of the jail away from everybody else". He nodded his head and said, "and please check on Penelope", she said, "don't worry I will" and as he was led from the courtroom he saw the worried faces of his friends and the very happy face of Kevins dad.

Hotch, Dave and Reid headed out into the hall and they were closely followed by Kevins dad, he walked over to Hotch and said, "your agent is going to pay for what he did to my son". Reid said, "Morgan didn't do anything wrong, it was your son, he's the one that raped" and Hotch said, "Reid", Dave said, "come on kid let's get out of here and go see kitten, the air here stinks".

Hotch said, "I meant what I said Derek didn't do anything wrong", Kevins dad said, "I'm going to do whatever it takes to make sure that Derek Morgan spends the rest of his life in jail". He then turned and walked away and whispered, "and that won't be long" as they disappeared at the end of the hall, Hotch watched until they were gone and then he turned and headed out of the building to go with Dave and Reid to check on Penelope.


	10. Chapter 10

A Lovers Vengeance-Ch 10

Derek was led to a holding cell and as he sat down he took a deep breath and ran his hand over his head, he shook his head in disbelief and laid his head back against the wall. It wasn't long until he saw 3 other men being brought into the holding cell with him, he watIched as they sat close to him and one said, "you're gonna pay Morgan".

Derek looked at the man and said, "how do you know my name", the man laughed and said, "I know a lot about you agent Morgan", Derek said, "GUARD, GUARD", the others laughed as one said, "nobody can help you now Morgan". Derek stood up and started across the cell and he was grabbed and slammed against the wall, the impact knocked the wind of out him and before he could think the men started hitting him.

Hotch, Dave and Reid walked into Penelopes hospital room and she said, "where's Derek"?, Hotch said, "he was refused bail", she said, "no, no that can't be, that can't be bossman". Dave said, "I'm sorry kitten, Sally tried but the judge is leaving him in jail until his trial", she said, "and when is that"? Hotch said, "the trial starts Monday morning".

Penelope said, "but this is Friday, so he has to spend the weekend in jail"?, he nodded his head and said, "unfortunatley yes but sally is going to make sure that he's kept away from the other prisoners until Monday". Penelope blew out a deep breath and said, "I want out of here, I want to go see Derek", JJ said, "you aren't able, physically or mentally for that, not yet".

Penelope said, "he has to know that we're here for him Jayje, he has to know that we love him", Emily said, "he knows PG and when you are able to get out of here I will take you to see Morgan myself". She laid her head back against the pillow and said, "this is all my fault", Reid said, "no it isn't, this is all Kevins fault,  
he did this, I'm glad that he's dead, I'm glad that he's dead" and the penelopes heart broke as she watched Reid practically run out of the room with JJ right on his heels.

Derek finally caught his breath and started fighting back, he got in a few good hits on all 3 men before the overtook him and got him on the floor where they all then started kicking him and they kicked and kicked until he wasn't moving anymore. The door to their cell opened and they strolled out and one man said, "that's the first installment of pain for you agent Morgan, we'll see you again real soon" and then the men walked away laughing.

JJ walked over to Reid and said, "Spence", he said, "I'm sorry, she didn't need that, she didn't need to see me acting like that it's just I can't stand to see her blaming herself for this". JJ wrapped her arms around her husband and said, "I know Spence, I can't either and not having Morgan here isn't helping her either", he rested his head against hers and said, "we've got to find out who killed Kevin before it's to late".

JJ said, "you don't think that anybody will try something in jail do you"?, he looked at her and said, "I do, I wouldn't put anything past Kevins father", JJ said,  
"I wonder where he is"?, Reid said, "he was at Dereks bail hearing today". JJ said, "seriously"?, he nodded his head and said, "yeah and he told us that he would do whatever it took to make sure that Derek spent the rest of his life in prison".

Reid said, "we've got to find a way to prove that Derek didn't kill Kevin, that somebody else did", JJ said, "so what's our first step"?, he said, "we need to pull up footage on the survelience cameras around Kevins apartment and see if there is something there". JJ nodded her head in agreement and said, "how about we go back in and spend some time with Garcie"?, he kissed he lips and said, "sounds like a good idea" as they walked hand in hand back to Penelopes room.

Sally waited for the guard to lead her to her clients cell, when she got almost to the end of the hall she saw Derek laying unconscious on the floor, the guard said,  
"HEY WE NEED MEDICS, WE NEED THEM NOW". He opened the door and ran in and checked for a pulse and said, "hang on Derek, helps on the way", Sally shook her head and pulled her cell out of her purse and dialed Hotchs number.

Hotch was talking to Penelope when his cell started ringing, he pulled it off his belt and said, "sorry, I have to take this", he walked out of the room and said, "yeah Sally". Sally said, "Aaron I am here outside Dereks cell and you need to get here fast", he said, "why, what's wrong"?, she said, "it's Derek, he's hurt, he's hurt bad".

Hotch said, "I'll be right there", he then got Dave and Reids attention and once they got out into the hall he said, "that was Sally", Dave said, "what's wrong"?,  
he took a deep breath and said, "Morgans been attacked and it's bad, it's real bad". The three men turned and started running toward the elevator, they had to get to the jail, they had to check on their friend.

Kevins father Calvin was all smiles as he recieved the call he had been waiting on, he said, "is it done"?, the man laughed and said, "session 1 is done sir and trust me when I say he isn't gonna be forgetting our visit anytime soon". Calvin laughed and said, "good, good" and as the call ended he said, "and that my dear dear Derek is part 1 of many that's going to show you that you don't mess with Kevin and Calvin Lynch" he then downed half of his drink and refilled the glass before pulling his cell out of his pocket and dialing a number.

After a few rings he heard, "how was court"?, the man laughed and said, "good son, it went good, Derek Morgan is going to pay for costing you everything and he started paying today" earning a laugh from father and son.


	11. Chapter 11

A Lovers Vengeance-Ch 11

When Derek woke up he was in the prison ward of the hospital and Sally was right there by his side working on paperwork, he looked down at her and said, "wh where am I" and then grabbed his ribs. Sally said, "I came to see you to start talking about your case and I found you laying unconscious in the floor", Derek nodded his head and said, "I was jumped by 3 big men".

Sally said, "did you recognize them"?, he said, "no, I've never seen them before", she said, "did they say anything"?, he said, "that this was my first installment and that I would pay for what I did". She said, "my money is on Kevins dad, especially after what he pulled today", Derek nodded his head and said, "yeah that's my thoughts to".

Derek raised his other arm and said, "is this necessary"?, she said, "judges order and you have a guard right outside so no visitors other than nurses, doctors and me". He said, "how long was I out"?, she said, "several hours", he took a deep breath and then winced in pain and said, "how much damage was done"?, she said, "you have several broken ribs and you're going to be in pain for a while".

She looked down at her computer and then up at him and said, "I'm afraid that they are going to put you in gen pop and if that happens you might not live to make it to your trial on Monday". Derek said, "can't Hotch or Dave pull some strings"?, she said, "I'll contact them and see what we can do", Derek bit down on his lip and said, "how long am I in here"?, Sally said, "overnight for observation".

Penelope looked over at JJ and said, "any news on hotstuff yet"?, she said, "he just woke up a few minutes ago and is talking to Sally right now", Penelope took a deep breath and said, "I can't believe that somebody hurt him, they actually hurt him". Emily said, "according to what Aaron was able to find out they managed to crack and break several ribs so he's going to be in a lot of pain for a while".

Penelope looked up to see a doctor walking into the room, she came over to the bed and said, "Penelope my name is Sharla Ramey and I'm the hospitals therapist", she swallowed hard as she motioned for her to sit down. JJ and Emily said, "we'll step out and give you two some time to chat", Sharla said, "thank you", they both smiled as they turned and headed out of the room.

Sharla looked at Penelope and said, "I'm here for you so that if and when you're ready to talk you will have somebody to listen", Penelope started fumbling with her hands and said, "I I I don't know if I'm ready". Sharla said, "maybe it will make you feel better to talk", she said, "it might", Sharla said, "you can start whenever you're ready".

Derek listened as Sally talked on the phone to Hotch, Sally smiled and said, "thanks for working on this so fast", she nodded her head and said, "yeah he's here for observation tonight". Derek squirmed in the bed and moaned in pain, Sally said, "would you like something for pain"?, he nodded his head and said, "yes please", she mashed his call button and it wasn't long before a nurse walked into the room.

Sally said, "he's in a lot of pain and would like something please", she smiled at Derek and said, "I'll be right back with something to help ease the pain", he said,  
"thank you" and they watched as the nurse walked out of the room. Derek said, "did Hotch have any luck"?, she said, "as a matter of fact he did and when you go back to jail you will be put in the section that is set aside for witnesses so nobody else will be around but the guard".

Derek said, "can we trust the guards"?, she said, "Hotch and I made sure that you are to be guarded by Dave and Reid", Derek grinned and said, "how did you two manage to do that"?, she said, "we have some pull to". Derek laid his head back and closed his eyes as the nurse walked and put the needle into Dereks IV port and after the meds were injected Sally said, "thanks sis".

Derek said, "sis, is she your sister"?, Amber laughed and said, "shhhh don't tell anybody", Derek grinned and said, "don't worry you're secret is safe with me", both girls laughed. Amber said, "if you need anything just let me know, I'll be your nurse while your here", Derek said, "I sure will and thank you", she said, "before I leave is there anything that I can do for you"?, Derek said, "as a matter of fact there is, can you give me some paper and a pen"?, she said, "yeah sure".

Sharla listened as Penelope said, "and the more I screamed the harder he was and then he grabbed my head and slammed it onto the floor and then everything started going black". Sharla said, "I'm so sorry that happened to you Penelope", she said, "thank you, I appreciate that", she licked her lips and said, "can I ask you a question"?, she said, "sure, you can ask me anything".

Penelope said, "am I always going to feel this way"?, she said, "in time it will get easier", she said, "how do you know that"?, she said, "because that's how it was for me". Penelope said, "y y you were r r raped"?, she nodded her head yes in agreement and said, "I was, 8 years ago and that's how I know that in time it will get easier".

Sharla gently squeezed Penelopes hand and said, "how about you and I talk again later"?, Penelope smiled and said, "I'd like that", Sharla stood up and said, "if you need me feel free to call anytime". She handed Penelope a card and said, "I'm here for you Penelope", she said, "thanks Sharla" and then she watched as Sharla walked out of the room and another nurse walked in.

Amber said, "hi my names Amber and I have something for you from Derek", she grinned and said, "from Derek"?, she said, "yes mam" and she pulled the note out of her pocket and handed it to her. Penelope said, "thank you Amber", she winked and said, "you're very welcome" and then turned around and headed out of the room to leave Penelope alone so that she could read Dereks note.


	12. Chapter 12

A Lovers Vengeance-Ch 12

She opened the note and smiled as she read, "Baby girl, I'm laying here missing you, my best friend, my sweetness and when you're ready I'm hoping that you will want for us to take the next step". She felt her heart racing as she read, "I've been in love with you for years and never had courage to tell you but now I'm no longer afraid".

As the note continued she read, "I want you to know that I will always be here for you and I will always, always love you", Penelope closed the note and said, "and I will always love you to hotstuff". JJ and Emily slowly walked into the room and JJ said, "how did your session go"?, Penelope took a deep breath and said, "a little better".

Emily said, "we checked on Derek for you, we weren't allowed to see him but the nurses were able to tell us that he's doing ok, in a lot of pain but that he will make a full recovery in a few weeks". She tucked the note under the sheet and said, "I'm glad", Emily said, "how are you really doing"?, Penelope blew out a deep breath and said, "I feel empty and ashamed of what happened".

The girls sat down one on each side of her bed an they looked up at her and JJ said, "but you know that you didn't do anything wrong, right"?, she nodded her head and said, "I do but I just feel as ashamed, like I want to shower and shower until I feel clean". Emily slowly reached out and put her hand on Penelope and then she said, "I'm so sorry that you're going through this, we all are".

Penelope weakly smiled at her friend and said, "I want to thank you for standing with me, being by my side", JJ said, "of course we here, we love you Garcie, we're a family and family sticks with family". She nodded her head as she wiped away the tears and said, "I don't know what I'd do without you", they gently pulled her into a group hug.

Derek smiled when Amber walked into the room, he said, "did she get it"?, she said, "she did", he said, "thank you", she said, "anytime, now is there anything else I can get either of you"?, Derek yawned and said, "I'm good thanks". Sally said, "we're good, thanks baby sister", Amber winked and said, "anytime" and then turned around and headed out of the room.

As Sally sat there watching Derek sleep she opened her computer and started looking up anything and everything she could find on Calvin Lynch, as her fingers hit the keyboard she knew that if she couldn't pull a rabbit out of a hat then her client would be spending the rest of his life in jail. She read about his wife and sons and about how much he owns and she couldn't help but smile knowing that she now had a trick or two up her sleeve.

Judge Fernandez was reading up on his next case when there was a knock on his door, he said, "come in", the door opened to reveal for the second time in the past few hours Calvin Lynch. He walked over to the judges desk and said, "I thought we had a deal", he said, "we did, we do, what are you talking about"?, he slammed his hand on the desk and said, "Derek Morgan is going to be in protective custody and can only be watched by his friends".

The judge said, "I I I didn't approve that", he said, "I KNOWWWWW", he said, "so how is this my fault, they've gone over my head to a higher judge to get that approved so fast". Calvin said, "what part of Derek Morgan and Penelope Garcia are going to pay don't you understand"?, he said, "I had nothing to do with this, I did what you wanted and denied him bail, nothing that happened after that was my fault".

Calvin leaned down in the judges face and said, "let me tell you one thing, since I can't get to Derek I want to get to the slut", the judge nodded his head and said,  
"wh wh what can I do"?, Calvin grinned and said, "I want the security cancelled on Penelope", he said, "but", Calvin said, "NOWWWWWW", the judge picked up his phone and called the hospital and a few minutes later the security was pulled away from Penelopes room leaving her with only her team for protection.

Sally looked up at Derek and said, "I'm going to go check on Penelope and get her side of what happened"?, he nodded his head and smiled as he watched her walking out of the room. He closed his eyes and soon drifted off to sleep once he allowed the pain meds to kick in, as he drifted off he hoped that soon this would all be over so he could once again be with his baby girl.

Penelope had drifted off to sleep but jumped when she felt a hand over her mouth, she looked up to see a huge man standing over her, she tried to pull away from him but the more she tired the harder he was gripping her. He leaned down and said, "don't make this harder than it has to be, don't make me repeat what Kevin has alread done to ya".

He then reached down and grabbed her covers and pulled them back, he slid his hand up her thigh and said, "let's go and go now", she nodded her head yes as she slowly started getting out of bed. The man touched her shoulder and slid the gown down and said, "nobody has to know that I tested the merchandise before I took it", he leaned down and kissed her neck and said, "do they".

Penelope screamed against the mans hand and to silence her he leaned down and said, "be good or we'll kill Derek this time", she stilled in his arms and then allowed herself to be pulled backwards toward the door. What he did't know was that Sally saw him in there and alerted the JJ and Emily that there was a man in Penelopes room and when he opened the door and stepped into the hall JJ put her gun against the back of the mans head and said, "let her go and let her go now".


	13. Chapter 13

A Lovers Vengeance-Ch 13

He let her go and she slid down to the floor and pulled her legs up to her chest, JJ pulled her cuffs out and said, "you are under arrest for attemted kidnapping of an FBI agent, for attempted rape and aggravated assault on an FBI agent". As the cuffs were slapped on his wrists Emily and Sally got Penelope out of the floor and back to her bed.

Sally said, "where are her guards"?, JJ and Emily looked at each other and then Emily said, "they were here when we left to get some coffee", she pulled out her cell and dialed a number and after a few minutes she looked at the girls and said, "the judge removed her security". Emily said, "leaving he virtually helpless and if you hadn't been close they would have succeeded in getting to her again".

Emily pulled her cell off her side and sent a text telling Hotch what happened and how the judge removed Penelopes security, it was only a matter of seconds before she got a response. JJ looked up and said, "what did he say"?, he said, "he talked to another judge and got permission for Derek to come and see Penelope so they will be up ASAP".

Derek said, "hurry up man, she needs me", the officer said, "sorry Derek, I'm going as fast as I can", he finished the cuffs and Derek said, "where is she"?, Hotch said, "222". Derek said, 'come on pretty boy" as he headed out of the room as fast as he could, Hotch said, "Reid make sure that he gets there", he said, "no problem Hotch" as the doors closed on the elevator.

Sally said, "Penelope, Penelope can you hear me"?, she slowly started nodding her head yes, she said, "why don't we get you up out of the floor and take you back into your room"?, she shook her head and said, "n n no please, please don't make me go back in there". When Derek stepped off the elevator he could see his baby girl in the floor crying.

Reid followed behind Derek and before he knew it Derek was in the floor beside Penelope, when she realized that Derek was there she gently threw her arms around him and said, "Derek, Derek". He kissed the top of her head and said, "it's alright sweetness, I'm here, I'm here" and the team minus Hotch stood there watching as the bond between the couple grew even stronger.

Dave said, "kitten we need to get you out of the hall", Sally's sister Amber ran over and said, "we've got another room for her", Derek said, "I'm not leaving her",  
Amber said, "you don't have to". Sally said, "I've pulled a few strings so now the two of you will have the same room", Penelope smiled and said, "thank you" as tears streamed down her face.

Judge Fernandez looked up when Hotch and several other officers walked into his chambers, he said, "who do you think you are to just charge in here like that"?, Hotch leaned down in his face and said, "and who do you think you are to take Penelopes protection away"?, he said, "I don't answer to you". One of the officers handed him a note and then Hotch said, "you do today".

The judge read the paper and said, "no, no this can't happen", Hotch said, "you are under arrest your honor", he stood up and said, "what charges"?, Hotch said, "for endangering not 1 but 2 of my agents". The judge laughed and said, "I had nothing to do with him being beaten up", Hotch said, "ya know that's funny the fact that he was beaten up didn't make the papers, so how did you know that part"?, he said, "I I I".

Hotch said, "oh and by the way Derek is where he belongs now and that's with Penelope, in case you didn't know she was attacked in the hospital", he said, "I I I didn't know that, is she alright"?, he said, "how would you be if you were violently raped and then was attacked again in your own hospital bed, how do you think you would feellllllllll" as he slammed his hands down on the table.

As they headed out of the room Hotch said, "ohhhh and it case it isn't clear, you are soooo off this case and Derek and Penelope will both have the protection that you had taken away". The judge shook his head and said, "you don't understand, you don't understand", he said, "don't understand what"?, he said, "I'm not saying another word, I know my rights".

Hotch said, "get this bastard out of my sight", the officers nodded their heads yes in agreement as they led the judge out of the room


	14. Chapter 14

A Lovers Revenge-Ch 14

Derek and Penelope are led into their room and the guards quickly stand at the door, Derek watches as Penelope is helped into the bed by Amber, he then walks closer and put his hand gently in hers. She squeezes it tight like it is her lifeline, like if she lets loose she will drift away, Derek says, "I'm here baby girl, I'm here and tonight I'm not going anywhere".

Penelope laid he head against his chest as she broke down in his arms, Reid, JJ and Emily stepped out into the hall to give the two some time alone, time alone so that they can help each other to heal. Derek wrapped his arms tighter around her and said, "I'm so sorry Penelope, so so sorry", she looked up at him and said, "I feel so dirty, so dirty and so empty".

He rocked he back and forth and said, "I know exactly how you feel", she closed her eyes and tried to relax in his arms but everytime she closed her eyes images of Kevin on top of her filled he mind. Derek said, "I wish I could take your pain away", he winced in pain as he tried to take a deep breath", she looked up and said,  
"this, your pain is all my fault".

He said, "no it isn't, this is all on Calvin Lynch", she said, "Kevins dad is doing this to you"?, he said, "yes and he's the one that had the judge order your guards to be removed". She said, "b b but why"?, he said, "he's making us both pay for what happened to Kevin", she said, "I've never seen him like that, he was, he was like an animal.

Fran Morgan Rossi walked up the hall toward the rest of the team and when the girls saw her they met her half way, Fran said, "please tell me that they're alright",  
Emily said, "Derek has some broken ribs and right now he's in with Penelope". Fran said, "it just breaks my heart to know what that sick sick man did to her", Reid leaned in and kissed his wife on the cheek and said, "I need to look into something but I'll be back".

JJ said, "what, where" and before she could get anything else out he was going around the corner at the end of the hall, Emily said, "what's got into him"?, she looked at her friend and said. "he said that he had to look into something but that he would be back". Fran said, "do you think that I can see Derek and Penelope"?, they nodded their heads in agreement as they headed toward the door.

The guards watched as Fran raised her hand and knocked on the door, she sighed happily as she heard Derek say, "come in", she pushed the door open and stepped inside to see her son with his arms wrapped lovingly around Penelope. She said, "sorry it took me so long to get here", Penelope said, "I'm glad to see you Fran", Derek said, "me to ma, me to".

Meanwhile across town Hotch and Dave watched with smiles on their faces as the judge was booked and put into his cell, Dave said, "I hope that you enjoy your time in Casa Justice". The judge gripped the bars and said, "y y you can't do this to me, I don't belong here", Hotch leaned forward and said, "you belong here, Kevin Lynch belonged here and his father belongs here".

Dave said, "look at it this way maybe soon you'll have a roomate" and as the two men turned around to leave they heard the judge ranting, "you'll both pay, you all will pay for this". Once they were in the hall Dave said, "what's the plan"?, Hotch said, "now we need to find out exactly what happened to Kevin after Derek was out cold".

Dave nodded his head as the two men headed up the hall toward the exit, Hotch said, "we need to head back to the BAU and see if the temporary tech can find us the information we need". As they climbed into the SUV their thoughts went immediately to their two friends, as they pulled away from the curb Dave said, "whoever did this will pay", Hotch said, "I couldn't agree more Dave, I couldn't agree more".

A few mintes later when they got to the BAU they went straight to Penelopes office and when they raised their hand to knock they heard Reids voice, they pushed the door open and Dave said, "great minds think alike". Hotch said, "how are Derek and Garcia"?, he said, "they are settling down some now, they are trying to help each other through what happened".

Dave said, "what are we looking at here"?, Reid said, "this is the footage from the survelience cameras at Kevins apartment building", Hotch said, "any chance that they knew the cameras were there"?, Reid shook his head and said, "no, according to the manager the cameras were just hooked up earlier that day". The trio watched in amazement as they watched Derek walk up to the door and start pounding on the door.

The continued to watch as he kicked the door open and then they watched as a few minutes later the door was pushed open and several men walked out, Dave said, "son of a bitch". Reid said, "he's not dead", he smiled as he looked at Hotch and Dave and said, "he's not dead and now we have proof", Hotch said, "Kelly I need a copy of that please", she nodded her head yes and said, "yes sir".

When they walked out of the room Reid said, "where to now"?, Hotch said, "now we're going to clear Derek of murder and then we're going to bring down both Kevin and his father". As the doors closed on the elevators the men couldn't help but smile knowing that soon Kevin and his father would be where they belonged and that was behind bars for the rest of their lives.


	15. Chapter 15

A Lovers Vengeance-Ch 15

Calvin was sitting behind his desk working on paperwork when his door flew open and Hotch, Dave and Reid walked into the room, he said, "to what do I owe the honor of your visit"?, Reid said, "where's Kevin"?, Calvin said, "are you being serious here, he's dead, he's in the Morgue". Hotch leaned down and said, "you and I both know that isn't so".

Calvin said, "I don't know anything of the sort, my son is dead and your agent killed him", Dave said, "listen you stupid bastard, we know that Kevin is very much alive because we saw him leaving the apartment with you". Reid said, "sooooooo you can make things easier on yourself and on Kevin and just tell us where he is",  
his father laughed and said, "I'm not telling you anything, now get out of my office".

Hotch said, "Calvin Lynch you are under arrest", he said, "for what"?, Dave said, "for assault on 2 federal agents, for setting Derek up for a fake murder" and Reid surprised them by saying, "and anything else we can think of". Dave pulled him from his chair and happily pulled his arms behind his back and slapped the cuffs around his wrists as he finished reading him his rights.

Derek looked down into the face of his now sleeping baby girl and said, "Kevin and his dad are going to pay for what they did to you", he gently caressed her cheek and said, "and that's a promise". JJ said, "why don't you use this time to get some rest", he shook his head and said, "I don't want to leave her side", Emily said,  
"you won't do her any good if you pass out from the pain".  
beJJ said, "she's right Morgan, you'll be right there" pointing to the bed that was only a few feet away", he blew out a deep breath as he stood up, he was settling so sore from the beating he had suffered a few hours earlier. As Derek was climbing into his bed Sally walked into the room with a huge smile on her face, JJ and Emily looked up at her and Emily said, "is that smile good news"?, she nodded her head and said, "it is".

Derek put his hand over his ribs and said, "what's up Sally"?, she said, "let me show you all something that Hotch sent me", she turned her computer around as the girls moved beside Derek. She said, "this footage is from the new survelience camera the night Kevin died", they all watched as things happened just the way Derek said they did and then she fastforwarded it to where they started walking out the door.

Derek said, "that bastard, he's alive", Sally said, "that's right", JJ said, "so when you left you went to the judge, right"?, she said, "right and they are in the process right now of dropping your case". Derek said, "that's great news", she nodded her head and said, "it certainly is", Derek glanced over at Penelope and then back at the three women and said, "when I find Kevin he'll be dead for real" causing them to grin.

Sally said, "I'm waiting on a call from the judge as we speak and when I get it you my friend will be a free man", he said, "that's the best news I've heard allll day". Sallys cell started ringing and she looked down at the ID and said, "this is the call I've been waiting on" and stepped away and said, "this is Sally", they watched as a smile graced her lips.

They watched her nod her head and said, "yes mam, they are in the process of doing that right now", JJ looked at Emily and then at Derek all of them were hoping that Sally was going to give them good news when she got off the phone. Derek said, "where are Hotch, Dave and pretty boy"?, Sally said, "thank you mam" before ending her call and turning to her client.

Derek said, "wellllllll"?, she said, "congratulations Derek, you my friend are a free man"?, he said, "thank you Sally", she said, "anytime and about Hotch him and the others are at the jail right now". JJ said, "why"?, she said, "they just arrested Calvin Lynch", Derek said, "yesssssss, now if we can only find Kevin", Sally said, "right now your analyst is checking into any land or houses that are in Calvins or Kevins names and all of those places are going to be checked and sooner or later they will find him and then all of this will be over".

Sally said, "how's Penelope doing"?, Derek said, "she is doing better, still in shock from the rape but doing better", Emily said, "and when she wakes up and finds out that Derek is free she's going to be over the moon". Sally said, "I can imagine", JJ said, "so what happens now"?, she said, "well now I go get a copy of the paperwork that says that you are a free man and get it put into the record so that your life can start to get back to normal".

As she walked toward the door Derek said, "Sally", she turned around and said, "yes", he said, "thank you", she said, "anytime Derek, anytime" and then turned and walked out of the room leaving 3 very happy people in the room behind her.


	16. Chapter 16

A Lovers Vengeance-Ch 16

Penelope opened her eyes and said, "y you're here"?, he brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it and said, "of course I am, there is nowhere else I'd rather be baby girl". She said, "the note", he said, "what about it"?, she said, "did you mean it"?, he nodded his head and said, "every word of it baby girl", she then bit down on her bottom lip and said, "you don't want me handsome, I'm not worth it, you're better off with somebody that isn't broken".

He said, "Penelope, I know what you're going through, I do and I know that it will take some time for you to start to heal but I will be here with you, we all will and together we can get through this". She opened her mouth and he said, "just wait", she closed her mouth and laid there listening as he said, "you are not, are not broken, you are hurting and I promise you that one day you will start feeling better and I'm not going anywhere, I'm right where I want to be and that is by my girls side".

Penelope said, "y y your cuffs, where are your cuffs"?, he smiled and said, "well a few things have happened while you were sleeping", she said, "good things"?, he said,  
"ohhhh yes sweetness, very good things". He said, "first, Kevin isn't dead", her mouth flew open and she said, "h h he's not"?, he said, "no, he's alive, Reid and Hotch found footage of him walking out of his apartment with his father a few minutes after he supposedly died".

Penelope said, "what was the other thing that happened"?, he said, "well Hotch and Reid arrested both the judge that refused me bail and Kevins dad and both are now sitting comfortably in jail". She instantly felt 1000 pounds lighter and she said, "that's great news handsome", he said, "that it is sweetness and just as soon as they find Kevin he will be joining them in jail for the rest of his life".

They looked up to see JJ and Emily walking into the room carrying what smelled like heaven in their arms, she said, "that smells delicious, what is it"?, Emily said,  
"well we figured that the two of you would want something good to eat sooooo Fran went home and fixed some Chicken Alfredo and sent it over". Derek said, "where is momma"?, JJ smiled and said, "she's waiting at your house for a delivery".

Derek looked at Penelope and then the girls and said, "delivery, what delivery"?, JJ said, "she's having a surprise brought in for Penelope", a smile covered her face and she said, "a surprise for me"?, both girls nodded their heads yes and Emily said, "and you are gonna love it". Derek winked at Penelope and said, "nothing is to good for my girl".

JJ and Emily looked at each other and in unison said, "my girl"?, Penelope said, "yes girlies, yours truly is now the girlfriend of the one and only Derek hotstuff Morgan". The girls in unison said, "awwwwwwww", Derek said, "I'm not afraid to tell her how I feel", he gently squeezed her hand and said, "baby girl and I are going to take things slow and one day soon I'm gonna put an engagement ring on her finger and then very soon after that a wedding band".

He rubbed his thumb over the top of her hand and said, "and when you're ready we're going to have a house filled with beautiful baby girls", she said, "and don't forget handsome little hotstuffs". Derek sighed happily and said, "and little hotstuffs", JJ said, "Fran is gonna freak out when she finds this out", Derek grinned and said, "something tells me that she already knows".

Emily said, "welllllll", Derek said, "well what"?, she said, "we've all known for years that the two of you were destined to be together", both Derek and Penelopes mouths flew open and they said in unison, "really"?, they nodded their heads yes and JJ said, "yes really but there were obstacles like Kevin, Sam, Jordan, Tamara and most lately Savannah".

Derek said, "from this day forward Penelope is my one and only and I want to spend the rest of my life with her, loving her and being loved by her", Penelope reached up with her free hand and wiped away a tear and she whispered, "I want that to handsome, I want that to". Derek said, "I want to kiss you so much Penelope", she bit down on her lip and after a few seconds she said, "and I want you to kiss me to Derek".

JJ and Emily slipped out into the hallway to give the couple some time alone but they peeped through the window just in time to see Derek cupping her face gently in his hands and leaned in and gently pressed his lips against hers.


	17. Chapter 17

A Lovers Vengeance-Ch 17

Kevin paced back and forth across the room babbling on as the door opened and a huge man stepped inside, Kevin said, "what were you able to find out"?, he shut the door behing him and said, "both your father and our judge have been arrested". Kevin said, "damnit", the man said, "that's not all, they know that you are alive and are actively searching for you".

Kevin said, "no, no, no that isn't good, they can't find me, well not until I make plumsauce pay for picking that muscle bound monkey over me", the man nodded his head and said, "I have more news, maybe you should sit down". He sat down and the man said, "all charges against Derek have been dropped and he's a free man and he is right now by Penelopes side".

He jumped up and said, "he's gonna pay, it's always been him in Penelopes eyes, always and no matter how hard I tried I wasn't good enough it was always hotstuff this and adonis that". He paced across the room and then said, "I know what I'm going to do but I'm going to need your help", the man nodded his head and said, "just tell me what to do", Kevin smiled wickedly and said, "this is what I need".

The doctor walked into the room and said, "how are you feeling Penelope"?, she said, "tired and sore but better", she smiled and said, "that's great news and I have some news for you". Penelope said, "please tell me that I get to go home"?, she said, "you do but I want you to take it easy for a few days, okay"?, she grinned and said, "I will, I promise".

Derek looked at the doctor and said, "don't worry I'll make sure that she rests", Penelope said, "and I'll make sure that Derek rests to", causing the doctor to grin and shake her head as she handed the patients their release papers. After the doctor disappeared out into the hall Derek said, "I can't wait to get home so that we can rest".

Penelope said, "I don't have a home"?, Derek took her hand in his and said, "but you do, your home is with me", she said, "but", he said, "no buts baby girl, you belong with me and I'm not taking no for an answer". She got really quiet and looked down at her hands that were fumbling with the sheet, Derek gently put his finger under her chin and raised it and said, "sweetness, I promise that I would never hurt you, not ever".

She said, "I know that Derek, I never doubted that it's just", he said, "I understand, trust me I do", she smiled and said, "I know you do", she sighed and then said,  
"I guess that the two of us will just have to keep each other safe, won't we"?, he grinned and said, "that we will sweetness, that we will", it wasn't long before the door opened to reveal JJ carrying 2 bags.

Derek said, "what's in the bags Jayje"?, she said, "I brought some clothes for the two of you", Penelope said, "that's great, I don't have anything to wear home",  
Derek said, "yeah me either, well I do but they are covered in blood sooooooo wearing them home night not be good". JJ handed Penelope her bag first and said, "how about I help you get dressed first"?, she said, "yes please" as she slowly climbed out of her bed.

Derek walked over to the window and was staring out the windown when Dave walked into the room and said, "where's kitten"?, Derek said, "JJ's helping her get dressed in the bathroom". He said, "I hear that you are getting released"?, he smiled and said, "yep and I can hardly wait", he looked over his shoulder and said, "tell me the truth, how is she really doing"?, Derek said, "right now she's still in shock but she's doing a lot better than she was earlier".

He nodded his head and said, "how did she take it when she found out Lynch was alive"?, he said, "she was happy but in shock and the news that all charges against me were dropped was icing on the cake". He said, "speaking of Lynch, any news"?, he said, "we have agents going to everywhere the Lynchs own and so far nothing but we aren't going to stop looking".

Derek said, "what about Calvin Lynch, where is he"?, Dave smiled and said, "he's cooling his heels in jail right now and might I say that neither him or the judge are happy campers". Derek laughed and said, "I bet they aren't", the bathroom door opened and Penelope said, "hi Dave", he walked over and gently kissed her on the cheek and said, "how are you feeling kitten"?, she said, "sore and tired but good and glad I get to go home".

Dave said, "Fran is at Dereks fixing some lunch, I need to go to the BAU to check on something but I'll be over later", Penelope said, "thanks Dave", he said, "for what"?, she said, 'for everything you are doing to help me". She looked at the three people in the room and said, "I don't know what I would do without you guys,  
especially right now".

Derek walked over and grabbed his clothes off the bed and said, "we're not going anywhere goddess, you're stuck with us", JJ said, "after you get dressed I'll go and bring the car around". Penelope nodded her head as she sat down on the bed to wait on her hotstuff to get dressed and it wasn't long before they were climbing into the car and heading out of the parking lot.

As they sat in the backseat Penelope reached over and took Derek by the hand and whispered, "I love you", he gently squeezed her hand and said, "and I love you to sweetness". She sighed happily as she laid her head down on his shoulder and closed her eyes, it didn't take long before she had drifted off to sleep wrapped in the arms of her loving hotstuff.


	18. Chapter 18

A Lovers Vengeance-Ch 18

As they got out of the car at Dereks he put his hand in hers and said, "I didn't realize how much I missed this place", she snuggled close to him as he wrapped his arm around her and kissed the top of her head. He pushed the door open and was immediately met with the smell of his mommas cooking, he said, "we're home momma", she came into the room wiping her hands and went straight over to them and hugged them both.

Penelope said, "something smells amazing", Fran said, "I hope your hungry because I'm fixing a dinner with all the trimmings", Derek rubbed his stomach and grinned as he said, "I don't know about baby girl here but your baby boy is starving". Fran said, "it will be ready in a few minutes so why don't you all go and sit down and I'll let you know when it's ready".

They nodded their heads in agreement as they all went into the living room and sat down, Derek said, "how are you feeling"?, she said, "sore and kinda numb, does that make any sense"?, he said, "it does sweetness, it does". She blew out a deep breath and rubbed her arms and said, "I just feel so, well I feel", Derek took a deep breath and said, "dirty, unworthy and not really knowing how to feel"?, she wiped away a tear and said, "exactly".

Derek said, "I totally understand what you're going through baby, I've been there before", she looked down at the bruises on her arms and said, "what did I do Derek,  
what did I do to deserve this"?, he scooted closer and pulled her gently into his arms and said, "nothing goddess, you did nothing". She said, "why, why did he do this to me"?, Derek said, "rape isn't about sex, it's about power and he wanted to show you that he had power over you".

Penelope said, "I loved him once and I thought that he loved me but I can see that I was totally wrong", Derek said, "you deserve to be treated like the goddess you truly are". She grinned and said, "not everybody sees me that way handsome", he slipped his finger under her chin and raised it up so that she was looking him in the eyes and he said, "but I do, always have and always will".

She swallowed hard and said, "did you mean it"?, he said, "that you're a goddess, yes mam", Penelope said, "no, the note, did you mean what you said in the note"?,  
he smiled at her and said, "I did, I meant every word, I want us to take things slow, I want you to fall in love with me, the kind of love that I feel for you, I want us to move forward together".

She said, "I can't fall in love with you", his heart started shattering and she said, "because I'm already head over heels in love with you", he started smiling and said, "you scared your boy right there". She put her hand in his and said, "but I agree about taking things slow, I want us to experience everything together and I can totally see us getting engaged and one day married and have a house filled with babies that are part me and part you".

Derek caressed her cheek and said, "I love you so much Penelope Garcia", she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "and I love you Derek Morgan", he then sat there waiting on her to make the next move. She slowly leaned in and pressed her lips gently against his, after a few seconds she pulled away and said, "I'm sorry", he said, "I'm not rushing you sweetness, it's up to you to set the pace here, saying yes and saying no".

She rested her forehead against his and said, "that's one of the many things I love about you", he said, "and here I thought you loved me for my body", she said,  
"wellllll that's a plus for sure". He grinned and said, "oh it is is it"?, she laughed and said, "definitely", Fran walked into the room and said, "dinner is ready you two".

Derek stood up and held out his hand and said, "shall we goddess"?, she put her hand in his and said, "we shall my love, we shall", as they headed through to the kitchen Derek smiled knowing that he was going to help his baby girl every step of the way. When they walked into the dining room they saw the rest of the team all sitting at the table.

Penelope said, "when did you all get here"?, Reid smiled and said, "you and Morgan were uhhh busy when we came in", Penelope blushed and said, "ahhhhhhh", JJ and Emily grinned and JJ said, "love looks good on you Garcie". She looked at Derek and then at her family and said, "thanks, it feels good to have hope again", Fran said,  
"were all here with you honey and we're going to help you every step of the way", everybody nodded their heads in agreement as they started digging in to the amazing food spread out on the table in front of them.


	19. Chapter 19

A Lovers Vengeance-Ch 19

After dinner Penelope said, "if you will excuse me I need some air" and then she walked out into the back yard, Derek walked over to the door and said, "I don't know what to do, do I stay here or do I go after her"?, Fran said, "right now she needs to know that you are with her honey". He nodded his head and put his hand on the door and stepped outside closing the door behind him.

Penelope was standing out in the middle of the yard looking up at the stars when Derek walked up to her, he said, "baby girl" causing her to jump", he said, "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to scare you". She said, "I'm fine Derek, I just didn't hear you come out that's all", he said, "I can go back inside if you would rather be alone".

She held out her hand and said, "no, please stay with me", he intertwined fingers with her and said, "I'll stay with you forever and ever", she laughed and then said, "it means the world to me knowing that". He sighed and said, "it's a beautiful night isn't it"?, she nodded her head and said, "it is", she bit down on her botom lip and said, "will I always feel this way"?, he said, "no sweetness, no you won't".

Penelope said, "I can still feel his hands on me, I can still hear him grunting as he did what he wanted to do to me", Derek said, "I'm so sorry sweetness, I would give anything if I could have gotten there in time to stop that from happening to you". She looked up at him and with tears in her eyes she said, "I still feel so so dirty, I feel like I need to shower and scrub and scrub until I can't feel him on me anymore".

Derek said, "I know what that's like baby, I felt that exact same way when Carl, well when he", Penelope turned around and wrapped her arms around him and then said,  
"we will help each other then handsome". Derek kissed the top of her head and said, "that we will gorgeous, that we will", as they stood there wrapped in each others arms Penelope sighed and said, "soooooo what happens now"?, he grinned and said, "well when you are ready I want to start to woo you".

She laughed and said, "you want to what"?, he said, "I want to woo you, buy you flowers, take you on picnics, go for long walks on the beach, I want us to build our relationship stronger and stronger". She said, "I want that to Derek but what if", he said, "what if what"?, she said, "what if I'm not able to have sex with you anytime soon"?, he caressed her cheek and said, "I'll wait for ever sweetness if that's what it takes".

She smiled as she leaned in and pressed her lips against his, when they pulled apart she said, "you are a special man Derek Morgan, one of a kind", he winked at her and said, "and you my beautiful beautiful baby girl are the love of my life and the other part of my heart and nothing or nobody is going to change that". She smiled as she laid her head down on his chest.

They were standing there for a few minutes before she said, "maybe we better go back inside and spend some time with or family", he nodded his head yes in agreement and said, "lead the way goddess, lead the way". When they walked into the house everybody was laughing and talking and Dave looked up and said, "kitten are you alright now"?, she looked up at Derek and then around the room and said, "I'm getting there Dave, I'm getting there".

As the evening continue the family spent time laughing and talking and by the time they were leaving Penelope seemed back to her old self again, Derek grinned and said, "I'll lock up and clean up the kitchen if you want to go take a hot bath". She nodded her head and said, "a hot bath sounds heavenly handsome, thank you", he winked at her and said, "get that cute butt upstairs and get your bath", she saluted him and said, "yes sir hotstuff sir" and as she headed up the stairs he couldn't help but smile thinking that things were getting back to normal.

Derek had locked the door and headed through to the kitchen to clean up the mess because he wanted to be upstairs when Penelope came out of the bathroom, he had just finished loading the dishwasher when he felt a sharp pain in his neck. He turned around and saw the smiling face of Kevin Lynch standing there, he said, "well well agent Morgan, I'm backkkkkk".

Everything started going black for Derek as Kevin said, "this time your precious baby girl won't get off so easy, it seems that she didn't learn her lesson", Derek lunged at Kevin and said, "stay away from Penelope". When he landed on Kevin they both fell down causing one of the chairs to crash. Penelope was getting ready to step into the bathtub when she heard the noise.

She put her robe back on and headed out into the hall, her heart started racing as she heard Kevin laughing, she turned and ran over and grabbed her cell and headed toward one of the bedrooms. Kevin pushed Dereks body off of him and he kicked him hard in the stomach and said, "stay down Morgan", Derek said, "I'll kill you if you touch her".

Kevin said, "ohhhh I'm gonna do a lot more than touch her hotstuff", Derek tried to get up but fell to the floor unconsious instead, Kevin smiled and said, "ohhhhh Penelopeeeeee daddy's homeeeee, daddy's homeee" as he made his way up the stairs.


	20. Chapter 20

A Lovers Vengeance-Ch 20

Penelope grabbed her cell and then hid in a closet, she quickly dialed a number and after a few rings she heard, "Hey Garcia"?, Penelopes heart raced and she then whispered, "help me Jayje". JJ said, "what's wrong"?, she said, "K K Kevin's here and he's do do done something to Derek", JJ said, "we're on our way, we'll be there in a few minutes".

Penelope whispered, "hurryyyyyyyyy", JJ said, "we will Garcie, we will", Penelope could hear Kevin as he came down the hall calling her name, JJ said, "stay as calm and quiet as you can Garcie we're almost there". The next thing JJ heard was Penelopes screams as she heard Kevin say, "hiii plumsauce did you miss me"?, Penelope held up her hands and said, "STAY AWAY FROM ME KEVIN".

Kevin grabbed her cell out of her hand and said, "whoever this is I don't have sex with my girlfriend with an audience" and then he ended the call and tossed the cell across the room shattering it against the wall. He then pulled her out of the closet and threw her down on the bed, she kicked him in the crotch and he said, "ohhhhhhhh you little bitch you're gonna pay for that".

He slapped her hard across the face before rolling beside her on the bed, she jumped up and tried to get away and he reached out and grabbed her by the arm and she screamed as he pulled her back to him. She said, "no Kevin, please don't do this to me", Kevin straddled her waist and said, "you obviously didn't learn where your place is so I'm gonna have to show you again".

JJ and Reid pulled up and ran around to the front door, Reid kicked the door in and him and JJ quickly made their way inside, when they got inside JJ looked over in the kitchen and saw Derek laying on the floor. Reid could hear Penelope screaming and as he started up the stairs he looked around to see Hotch, Emily and Dave coming into the house.

Reid put his finger over his lips and motioned for them to follow him upstairs, Emily ran over to the kitchen to help JJ with Derek as the others headed upstairs to Penelope. As they stopped in front of the door they heard her screaming, "nooooooooooo", Hotch kicked the door open and they all stepped inside with their guns drawn.

Kevin said, "welllll if it isn't Penelopes team, what took you guys so long", Dave said, "how did you even get in here Lynch"?, he said, "that was easy, I snuck in while you guys were eating your food". Reid said, "you need to let go of Penelope and step away", he shook his head and said, "no can do Spencer, ya see I taught her a lesson a few days ago but it seems it didn't take soooooo it's time for lesson number 2".

Hotch said, "you know that you are making it out of here alive if you hurt her again", Kevin laughed and said, "you aren't going to hurt me and do you know why"?,  
Reid said, "yeah Kevin, why"?, he said, "because you're afraid that you might hit Penelope". Reid said, "Penelope are you alright"?, she nodded her head yes and said,  
"y y yeah".

Derek started coming to and when he opened his eyes he saw JJ and Emily hovering over him, he grabbed his head and said, "what happened"?, Emily said, "Kevin", Derek then jumped up and then almost fell back down. Emily said, "Morgan you need to stay here with us", he said, "baby girl's up there with him, what if he, what if he rapes her again"?, JJ said, "that isn't going to happen".

Derek said, "please help me Jayje, I have to get up there", JJ and Emily both put their arms around him and they headed toward the stairs, Derek was getting dizzy and had to stop several times. Emily said, "you need to get checked out by the medics", he said, "I will, I will but not until I know that my baby girl is alright and away from that freak".

Dave didn't have a clear shot without hitting Penelope and neither did Hotch but Reid had the kill shot, he said, "let her go Kevin or I will kill you", Kevin laughed and said, "I'd like to see you try it, what is it Morgan calls you, ohhhh yeah, pretty boy". Penelope elbowed Kevin in the stomach and then rolled off the bed leaving Kevin wide open to be taken down.

She covered her ears as the sound of gunshots filled the room


	21. Chapter 21

A Lovers Vengeance-Ch 21

Dereks heart started racing when he heard the gunshots, he pulled away from the girls and ran up the stairs, he pushed the door open and saw Penelope on the floor and said, "noooooo". He ran over to her and dropped down to the floor and said, "sweetness talk to me", she opened her eyes and said, "D D Derek"?, he pulled her into his arms and started rocking her back and forth.

She said, "are you alright"?, he said, "a little dizzy but I'm alright, are you alright, did he"?, she said, "I'm alright, he didn't rape me, they got here in time to keep that from happening again". Derek kissed her gently on the lips and said, "I love you", she said, "and I love you", Hotch said, "Garcia are you sure that you're alright"?, she nodded her head yes as Derek helped her up off the floor.

Reid walked over and said, "he can't hurt you anymore Garcia, he's dead", she took a deep breath as she looked down at his body and said, "I'm free from you now, you can't hurt me now Kevin". Dave said, "Morgan, why don't you and the girls take her out of here"?, they nodded their heads yes in agreement as they helped her out into the hall and down the stairs.

Emily said, "Morgan are you sure that you're alright"?, he said, "I'm dizzy", she said, "what happened"?, he said, "well baby girl was going up for a bath before bed so I told her that I would lock up and clean up the kitchen". He said, "I had just finished loading the dishwasher when I felt a sticking sensation in the side of my neck".

JJ said, "were you able to get any hits in on him"?, he said, "yeah a few but things went black to fast for me to stop him from going upstairs", Emily said, "and what happened after he ended the call"?, she said, "he threw my phone across the room and shattered it against the wall". Derek gently squeezed her hand as she said,  
"then he h h he grabbed me and threw me on the bed".

Reid walked downstairs and listened as she said, "I hit him in the nose and rolled off the bed and then all I heard was gunshots", Reid said, "the ME will be here to get him in a few minutes and I called for a medic to check you and Morgan out". Derek said, "pretty bo" and Reid said, "humor me please", he held up his hands and said, "alright, alright".

Penelope leaned over and kissed Reid gently and said, "thank you my little heap of gray matter", he blushed and said, "I'm just glad that you're alright", she took a deep breath and said, "I'm fine, scared and my face hurts but I'm good". Derek said, "I'm glad that he can't hurt you anymore", Hotch walked downstairs and said, "how did he even get in here"?, Derek said, "he told me that he slipped inside when we were all in the dining room eating".

Reid shook his head and said, "I can't believe that he did this and if Garcia hadn't grabbed her cell and hid in the closet we never would have known before it was to late". Derek brought her hand up to his lips and gently kissed it and Hotch said, "Dave wanted me to tell you two that he wants you to come home with him tonight and then we'll figure out something else tomorrow".

Derek looked at Penelope and said, "what about it sweetness"?, she said, "a night at casa Rossi sounds good to me", Reid looked up and saw the ambulance pulling up in front and said, "the medics are here". They all stepped back as the medics checked Derek and Penelope out, after a few minutes they were both given the all clear and allowed to leave.

After hugging all of her heroes she intertwined fingers with Derek as they made their way out the door and down the path toward Dereks car, the ride back to Rossis didn't take long and soon Penelope felt the loving arms of Fran Morgan Rossi wrapping around her. Fran said, "are you sure that you're alright"?, she said, "sore and my face hurts but other than that I'm okay".

Derek said, "I'm alright to momma, just a little dizzy but I'll be okay in the morning", Fran said, "would you like something to drink"?, Penelope said, "thank you but I'm going to head up to bed". Derek kissed his mom on the cheek and said, "me to momma and thanks for letting us stay here tonight", she said, "you and your baby girl are welcome here anytime honey, anytime".

Fran then watched as Derek wrapped his arm around her waist as they disappeared at the top of the stairs, when they stepped into the room Derek kissed her gently and said, "is it alright if I stay in here with you"?, she nodded her head yes as she climbed onto the bed. He watched as she laid down, he then laid down behind her and wrapped her up in his arms.

He kissed the side of her neck and said, "I'm so glad that you're safe", she glanced over her shoulder and said, "I'm glad that we're both safe and sound and cuddled up here in this bed". They both yawned and then snuggled closer and closed their eyes and it wasn't long before they had both drifted off to sleep and the sound of soft snoring filled the room.


	22. Chapter 22

A Lovers Vengeance-Ch 22

The next few days passed by fast as Penelope eased back into her life, she eased very slowly into work, she had to show herself and the world that she wasn't going to let what Kevin did to her break her. She was typing away at her keyboard when there was a knock at her door, she said, "come in", the door opened and a voice said,  
"Penelope you have a delivery".

She turned around to see Anderson standing there with a dozen of dark red roses", she said, "ohhhh those are beautiful", he said, "they sure are", Penelope watched as he carried them over and set them on the desk beside her. She grinned and said, "thanks Anderson", he said, "anytime", after she heard her door close she searched through the flowers for a card.

When she found the card she pulled it out of the flowers and smiled as she read, "BEAUTIFUL FLOWERS FOR MY BEAUTIFUL BABY GIRL, I CAN'T WAIT TILL TONIGHT, LOVE YA GODDESS, DEREK". She said, "ohhh Derek", she picked up the phone and dialed his number and after a few rings she heard, "missing me already goddess"?, she said, "of course handsome but I called to say thank you".

He said, "thank you, for what"?, she said, "the beautiful roses", he said, "ohhhhh you got them huh"?, she giggled and said, "I sure did and they are so so, ohhhh what's the word, perfect, they are perfect". Derek laughed and said, "no my love you are perfect", she said, "are you sure that you'll be back tonight"?, he said,  
"yeah my part of the case is here in town so I'll be there".

Penelope said, "I can hardly wait", he said, "neither can I sweetness, neither can I", she said, "any hints as to where we're going"?, he said, "welllllll I'm gonna take my girl out to dinner and dancing". Penelope said, "that sounds amazing", he said, "the first date of many sweetness", she was pulled back to reality when her babies started beeping.

Derek said, "please tell me that's good news", she said, "according to my babies Shawn Beckle was arrested 5 years ago", he said, "for what"?, she hit a few more keys and said, "for attempted rape and assault". Derek said, "can you give me a name on the victim"?, she said, "hang on just a sec and let me see what I can do for ya".

Derek said, "ohhhhh I'll hang on forever for ya", she giggled and said, "you say the sweetest things", after a few seconds of silence she said, "Ashley Cantonelli is the victims name". Derek said, "wait a minute, I talked to her and she didn't mention anything about that attack", Penelope hit a few keys and said, "there is a reason for that hotstuff".

He said, "well don't keep your man in suspense", she said, "she was once engaged to Shawn", Derek said, "that sneaky bastard", he took a breath and said, "can you tell me if they have a child together"?, she said, "sure, sure, hang on". After a few seconds she said, "yahtzee, they have a son, a 6 year old son", Derek said,  
"you are amazing baby girl".

She said, "awwwwww sugar shack you're only saying that cause it's true", he said, "I'll see ya tonight gorgeous", she said, "be safe my love", he said, "always baby,  
always". After the call ended she took a deep breath and then smiled as she looked over at the beautiful roses that were sitting beside her on the table, now all she could do was sit and wait for news that her team were on the way back to the station.

A few hours later her cell started ringing, she looked down and saw "HOTSTUFF" flashing on the ID, she hit talk and said, "please tell me that you are on the way home to me". He said, "sadly no sweetness", he heart fell and then there was a knock at her office door, he said, "do you need to get that"?, she said, "yeah I guess I better".

She made her way across the room and when she opened the door she smiled as standing there was her hotstuff, she said, "yessssss" as she threw her arms around his neck and practically jumped into his arms as she pressed her lips against his. When they pulled apart she said, "I thought you weren't coming home", he said, "well technically you wanted me to tell you that I was on my way home when I was already here".

She playfully hit his shouulder and said, "what am I going to do with you"?, he said, "dinner and dancing", she looked down at her watch and said, "speaking of, we better head home and get dressed". He said, "go grab your things and let's head out", he watched as she ran across the office and grabbed her things and headed right back to him.

He held his arm out and said, "shall we"?, she bit down on her bottom lip and nodded her head and said, "we shall" as they made their way toward the elevator


	23. Chapter 23

A Lovers Vengeance-Ch 23

When they walked into the house Derek said, "I'll see you when you get ready", she winked and and said, "that you will Mr. Morgan, that you will" as she then started making her way up the stairs. Derek blew out a deep breath as he headed to the downstairs bedroom, he walked over and checked his outfit and said, "3, 2, 1" and then when he heard her squealing he grinned.

Penelope had walked into her bedroom and when she saw what was hanging on the back of the door she squealed in delight, she too the dress down off the door and walked over and stood in front of the mirror and said, "ohhhh hotstuff, it's beautiful". The dress was a beautiful peach strappless dress, she said, "I know exactly what I'm going to wear with this" as she grabbed the rest of her things and headed into the bathroom for her shower.

About 45 minutes later Derek was standing in front of his mirror straightening his tie and he said, "not bad Morgan, not bad at all", he then took a deep breath as he turned around and headed into the other room to wait for his princess. He looked down at his watch and figured that Penelope would be coming downstairs so he then walked into the kitchen to get another surprise for his baby girl.

Penelope sighed happily as she twirled around in front of the mirror, she said, "I feel like a princess", she then stopped and said, "I still can't believe that this is happening, Derek and I are finally gonna be together". She looked up at the clock on the wall and said, "well Garcie it's now or never" as she opened the door and headed down the stairs.

When she got to the bottom of the stairs she saw her hotstuff standing there with his hand held out to her, she put her hand in his and said, "you look so handsome handsome". Derek grinned and said, "thank you mam and might I say that you are gorgeous, I have my own princess"?, Derek said, "before we head out I have one more suprise for you".

She cupped his face in her hands and leaned in and gently pressed her lips against his, when they pulled apart Derek said, "wowwwww", she winked and said, "ya liked that huh"?, he said, "ohhhh yeah". She said, "thank you for the beautiful flowers at work and this dress, ohhhh Derek I feel like Cinderella", he tapped the end of her nose and said, "well Cinderella how about I give you one more final surprise before we head out"?, she said, "you've done so much for me".

Derek caressed her cheek and said, "I'm wooing you sweetness and trust me when I say this is farrrrrrrrr from over", she grinned as he led her over to stand in front of the fireplace. He pulled a box out of his pocet and said, "I saw this and had to get it for you". When the box was opened she said, "ohhhhh Derek it's beautiful but that's to much".

Derek smiled as he took the necklace out of the box and said, "this necklace is unique like you", she stood practically bouncing as he fastened it around her neck,  
he then said, "you look so beautiful tonight". She said, "tonight is so perfect", Derek kissed her lips gently and said, "this is only the start of good things to come for us".

He then held out his arm and said, "shall we"?, she turned around and caught a glimpse of her new necklace in the mirror and said, "it's so beautiful", he said, "the necklace is nice but the woman wearing it makes it beautiful". Penelope said, "I've said it several times but I'll say it again, you Derek Morgan are deinitley one of a kind".

Derek laughed as she looped her arm through his and said, "true but this man is alllllll yours", she said, "and this princess before you is all yours", as they headed out the door she said, "a carriage, a horse drawn carriage"?, Derek said, "well you're my princess sooooooo it fits doesn't it"?, she was all smiles as she nodded her head yes as they climbed up into the carriage.

He motioned for the driver to start and then Derek intertwined fingers with Penelope and said, "I love you baby girl", she grinned over at him and said, "and I love you handsome". She reached up with her free hand and wiped away a tear and Derek said, "awwww baby, what's wrong"?, she said, "this is just so sweet and you are being so so so kind, loving and very very patient with me".

Derek brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it and said, "I love you and you my love are worth waiting for", she laid her head down on his shoulder and sighed happily as they continued on their way to their first stop.


	24. Chapter 24

A Lovers Vengeance-Ch 24

The ride was so beautiful and the happy couple were enjoying every minute of their time alone, Penelope gently squeezed Dereks hand and said, "sooooo handsome, we're  
gonna have dinner and then go dancing"?, he said, "yep, unless you would rather do something else"?, she quickly shook her head and said, "no, no, dinner and dancing  
sounds good to me hotstuff".

It wasn't long before they were pulling up in front of the resturaunt, Derek jumped down and held his hand out and said, "malady", she giggled and said, "kind sir"  
as she stepped down to the ground. When they walked inside they were led to a private room and when she stepped inside she looked around and said, "wowwwwww it all  
looks so beautiful".

He walked in behind her and said, "and it's all for you and me", she turned and walked over and wrapped her arms around him and said, "all for us"?, he nodded his  
head and said, "that's right". The waitress said "would you like anything to drink"?, Derek said, "a bottle of red wine please"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes  
sir" before turning around and walking out of the room, closing the door behind her.

The room was decorated with roses and the sound of soft romantic music filled the air, he said, "would you like to dance"?, she bit down on her bottom lip and said,  
"I'd love to". Derek intertwined their fingers and led her to the center of the large room and pulled her into his arms as they started swaying across the room to  
the sound of the beat.

While they were dancing the waitress brought their wine over and put it on the table, she nodded to Derek who smiled widely before continuing his dance with his baby  
girl. The couple danced through several dances before he led her back over to the table, he said, "wine"?, she said, "yes please", he poured them both a glass before  
sitting down across the table from her.

She took a sip and said, "that's delicious", Derek said, "only the best for my girl", Penelope sighed and said, "is this really happening, are we really going to be  
together"?, he nodded his head and said, "it's really happening sweetness and we are definitley going to be together". She reached over and put her hand on his and  
said, "after what Kevin did to me I didn't know if I would be able to do this".

She squeezed his hand and said, "but I love you and I'm not going to let what he did to me stop me, stop us from being happy", he winked at her and said, "that's my  
girl". They both looked up and smiled when the waitress came into the room with their meal, she said, "just let me know when you are ready for your dessert sir", he  
nodded his head and said, "thanks Tiffany" before the girl turned around and headed out of the room leaving the couple alone.

Derek said, "I ordered your favorite, I hope you like it", he took the lid off and she licked her lips and said, "it looks amazing", she put her fork into her food  
and when she put the food in her mouth she closed her eyes and said, "that is the best Chicken Alfredo I've ever had in my life", Derek said, "so far butttttt you  
haven't had mommas yet" causing both of them to smile.

They spent the next half an hour laughing and talking as they enjoyed their food, by the time they were finished with their dinner they had already planned their  
next date". Derek said, "how about we work that amazing dinner off before we have our double chocolate chip cheesecake", she said, "you keep this up handsome and  
you are going to spoil me".

He winked at her and said, "that's the plan goddess, that's definitley the plan" as he took her by the hand and led her to the middle of the dance floor, he pulled  
her into his arms and held her close as they started their next dance. He kissed her cheek and said, "I love you so much baby girl", she said, "and I love you handsome,  
so so much" as she looked up into his eyes and smiled lovingly.

They again danced through several songs before their dessert was brought in, he kissed her lips gently and said, "how about some chocolate"?, she wiggled her eyebrows  
and said, "you're all the chocolate I need" as she leaned in for another kiss. when they pulled apart he said, "when you're ready for that I'll be all yours", she  
took a deep breath and said, "sounds like a plan sug" as she sat back down in her seat.

A few minutes later after their dessert was over she looked up at him and said, "Derek Michael Morgan, will you marry me"?


	25. Chapter 25

A Lovers Vengeance-Ch 25

Derek sat there looking at her and said, "wh what"?, she said, "n n nevermind", he said, "no wait, I just want to make sure that I heard you right", she smiled and said, "Derek Michael Morgan will you marry me"?, he leaned in and pressed is lips against hers and when they pulled apart he said, "yes, yes, yes I'll definitley do that, I'll marry you sweetness".

She smiled and rested her forehead against his and said, "I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you hotstuff but", he said, "but, I don't like that but". She said, "I don't know if I will be able to ya know", he nodded his head and said, "I understand and we'll wait until you are ready", she bit down on her lip and said, "you are quite a man".

Derek said, "and you are quite a woman", he said, "ya know I was gonna propose later tonight", she laughed and said, "really"?, he pulled a small black box out of his pocket and opened it up and said, "yes really". Derek pulled the ring from the box and slid it on her finger, he then brought her hand up to his lips and gently kissed it.

She looked down at the ring and said, "ohhhh Derek it's beautiful", he said, "you're so beautiful sweetness, so very very beautiful", he then leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. When they pulled apart she said, "so what's on the agenda next"?, he laughed and said, "what would you like to do"?, she said, "wellllll we could head home and fill the team in about us".

He intertwined their fingers and said, "we could do that orrrrrrr", she said, "or what"?, he said, "or we could go back home and cuddle in front of the fireplace and hold each other". She caressed his cheek and said, "I'd like that", he winked at her as they got up from their seats and headed toward the carriage, he helped her up and then jumped in beside her.

They cuddled up together as the carriage turned and headed back toward home, Derek said, "I can't believe that my dreams are finally coming true", she looked up at him and said, "I've dreamed about tonight since the first day I met you". He touched her cheek and said, "you are the best thing that's ever happened to me and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you".

The happy couple sat and laughed and talked the entire ride back home and when they started up the street Penelope said, "I'm going to schedule an appointment with the therapist again". He smiled and said, "that's great news baby girl and I'll be there with you every step of the way", she winked at him and said, "I never doubted that for a minute".

When the carriage stopped Derek climbed down and then held out his hand and grinned as she slid her hand in his, he gave the driver a huge tip and said, "thank you man, have a good night". The driver said, "thank you sir and good night to you and your beautiful lady", Derek smiled as him and his baby girl then headed toward the front door.

When they stepped inside Penelope toed off her shoes and said, "I'm going to go change into something more comfortable so that we can cuddle", he kissed her lips and said, "I'll meet you in front of the fireplace". She sighed happily as she headed up the stairs, when she disappeared around the corner Derek headed to one of the bedrooms downstairs and quickly changed and headed back to the living room.

He spread a blanket down in front of the fireplace and then covered it with pillows, he walked into the kitchen and got them a bottle of wine and two glasses and then made his way back to the living room. When she walked downstairs a few minutes later she gasped in surprise when she saw what Derek had done, he said, "nothing is to much for you sweetness".

She walked down the stairs and said, "ohhh Derek it's amazing", he led her over to the blanket and helped her down on the floor before joining her, he said, "would you like some wine"?, she said, "that would be nice". He poured them both a glass and then they both leaned against the pillows, he wrapped his arm around her and kissed the top of her head and said, "I love you".

Penelope looked up at him and said, "I love you to", the couple sat there wrapped in each others arms stealing kisses and touches before falling asleep in front of the fireplace wrapped in each others loving embrace.


	26. Chapter 26

A Lovers Vengeance-Ch 26

When Derek woke up the next morning he found a note laying beside him that said, "didn't want to wake you so I got Jayje to take me to my appointment, I'll see you  
at work, I LOVE YOU". He smiled and then got up and made his way toward the kitchen when the aroma of coffee filled the room., he said, "you even thought of my coffee  
sweetness you are so sweet to your man".

Penelope and JJ sat in the waiting room of the therapist and Penelope said, "I I don't know if I can do this Jayje", JJ put her hand on her friends and said, "you  
can do this Garcie, maybe talking to her will help you". Penelope said, "thanks Jayje", she turned her hand the right way and JJ saw that huge ring on her finger  
and said, "is that what I think it is"?, Penelope nodded her head and said, "yesssss, hotstuff and I are engaged".

JJ said, "that's great news, congratulations", Penelope smiled and said, "he's everything I've ever dreamed of and I can't wait", they were then pulled from their  
conversation when the doctor opened her door and said, "Penelope Garcia". JJ said, "I'll be right here waiting for you", she nodded her head as she disappeared into  
the room with the doctor.

Penelope walked nervously over and sat down on the couch and watched as the doctor sat down across from her and said, "Penelope I was filled in on your case from your  
last therapist". Penelope nodded her head and said, "I want to thank you for fitting me in so fast", the doctor held out her hand and said, "my name is Sonya Messer  
and you are very welcome".

Sonya said, "where would you like to start"?, Penelope blew out a deep breath and said, "I was raped", Sonya nodded her head and listened as Penelope said, "I was  
raped by an ex boyfriend and I feel so dirty and so, so". Sonya said, "used"? Penelope nodded her head and said, "exactly, how did you know that"?, she said, "because  
I to was raped and it was my counselor that made me realize that I wanted to help people that have been victimized like we were".

Penelope said, "what happened to you, ohhhh I'm sorry it's none of my business", Sonya said, "no, no it's alright", she crossed her legs and said, "I was leaving from  
work and it was dark outside so I was hurrying toward my car". Penelope listened as she continued by saying, "I was almost to my car when I dropped my keys and when  
I leaned over to pick them up somebody grabbed me from behind and pushed me on the ground".

Sonya said, "he was all over me, he was so strong and the more I fought the rougher he got and when he was finally finished with me he left me laying there partially  
naked and used, he just left me there". Penelope reached out and touched her hand and said, "I'm so sorry Sonya", she nodded her head and said, "thank you, it was  
where I was abused that I am able to help other survivors because I know what they went through and how they feel".

Penelope sat back and relaxed as she started filling Sonya in on what happened to her, when she was finished Sonya said, "now that he's dead how do you feel"?, she  
said, "better but I can still feel his hands on me and I can still feel him violating me". Sonya said, "trust me it will get easier", she sighed and nodded her head  
and said, "I have a huge support system and they help me, especially my hotstuff, my Derek".

Sonya said, "he sounds like an amazing person", she said, "ohhh he is Sonya, he is and lastnight he proposed to me and I accepted", Sonya said, "that's so so wonderful  
Penelope but may I ask you a question"?, she nodded her head and said, "sure". Sonya said, "have you been able to be intimate with Derek yet"?, she looked down at  
her lap and started playing with the bottom of her shirt.

Penelope shook her head and said, "nothing other than kissing and I told him that it might take a while before I could", Sonya said, "and what did he say to that, how  
did he handle it"?, Penelope smiled and said, "he was so sweet, he said that he would wait forever if that's what it took". Sonya said, "you don't find men like that  
very much anymore".

Penelope said, "ain't that the truth", Sonya said, "right now you need time to heal on the inside and on the outside", Penelope said, "that's what everybody has been  
tellng me". She said, "they are right because you don't want to try to force yourself into a sexual relationship if you aren't ready, trust me when you're ready you  
will know it".

About an hour later Penelope stood up and hugged Sonya and said, "thank you so much for talking to me today", she said, "I'm here for you anytime Penelope, if you  
need somebody to talk to don't hesitate to call me". Penelope smiled and said, "if I have anymore problems I'll call you, I promise" and Sonya then walked Penelope  
to the door and watched her meet up with JJ before heading out of the office with a huge smile on her face.


	27. Chapter 27

A Lovers Vengeance-Ch 27

When the two friends walked off the elevator Derek looked up and smiled as he made his way over to them, he kissed Penelope on the lips and said, "how did everything go"?, Penelope sighed happily and said, "it went great, I'm feeling so much better". JJ said, "I catch up with you guys later", they all nodded their heads in agreement as she walked over toward her husband.

Derek said, "you look so happy", she said, "I am, this stuff with Kevin is getting further and further behind me everyday and I'm going to marry the handsome man that is standing in front of me so yep I'm definitley happy". Derek kissed her lips gently and said, "I was wondering about something", she said, "and what would that be my love"?, he smiled and said, "I was wondering how long you wanted to wait before we get married"?, she leaned in and said, "as far as I'm concerned the sooner we get married the better".

Emily walked over and said, "sorry to interrupt but Hotch and Dave want to talk to us in the round table room", Derek said, "do we have a case"?, she shook her head and said, "I don't think so". Derek intertwiend fingers with Penelope as they made their way toward the others, when they stepped into the room Hotch and Dave were still huddled up talking.

Derek said, "I wonder what all this is about"?, Reid said, "yeah me to, they've been huddled together like that most of the day", JJ said, "I can't wait to see what this meeting is about"?, Emily said, "maybe we're" and Hotch motioned for them to come over to sit down thus ending their conversation. After they were all sitting at the table Hotch took a deep breath as he readied to fill the team in on what was going on.

Hotch said, "Dave and I have been talking to Strauss for a few days now about trying to get us some time off", Emily said, "anddddddddd"?, Hotch laughed and then he said, "and it finally paid off". Derek said, "paid off how"?, Dave said, "we've all got the next 2 weeks off", Penelope said, "are you serious, two entire weeks off of work"?, Hotch said, "exactly".

Emily said, "so what are we going to be doing"?, Dave said, "well if you all agree I was thinking that we could head up to my cabin for some family time"?, Penelope smiled and said, "I love that idea". She looked at Derek and said, "what about you hotstuff", he said, "as long as you and I are together I don't care where we are gorgeous".

JJ looked at Reid and said, "what do you think Spence, I think Henry would love it", Emily said, "Jack would love it to,", Dave took a deep breath and said, "alright I'm going to put this to a family vote". He looked around the room and said, "all in favor of us going up to the cabin for some family time say I", a few seconds later the room was filled with everybody saying, "I".

Hotch said, "alright then, let's get our paperwork finished and then head home and get ready because our vacation starts as on 4 today", Penelope said, "I can hardly wait to get away from here for a little while". Derek wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer and said, "I have an idea", everybody looked at him as he said,  
"why don't we get married at the cabin"?, Penelope clapped her hands together and said, "I love that idea but do we have enough time to pull everything together"?,  
JJ said, "with all of us working I have no doubt that we can".

Penelope said, "I don't have a dress", Emily said, "how about you, me, JJ and Fran go shopping and get you a dress before we head out", Penelope bit down on her lip and said, "sounds like a great idea to me". Hotch said, "alright since the girls are heading out to go shopping for a dress how about we all meet at Morgans at like 5:30"?, they all nodded their heads in agreement.

Reid said, "that will give me time to get home and get our stuff packed and get Henry ready", JJ said, "this is going to be so much fun", Hotch said, "I think that it will be good for all of us to get away from town for a while". Derek said, "I agree man, I totally agree", they were so caught up in their conversations as they left roundtable room that they didn't notice that they were being watched.

As he watched the women step onto the elevator he pulled out his cell and dialed a number and after a few rings he heard, "tell me that you've got good news for me now"?, the man smiled and said, "I do, they are heading out of town for 2 weeks and the best part is Derek and Penelope are planning to get married". The voice on the other end chuckled and said, "we'll allow them to get married and enjoy a little happiness before we swoop in destroy it all".

The man said, "everything is going according to schedule so I will be seeing you in a few days", the man grinned and said, "yes sir", after the call ended Calvin Lynch smiled as he hid his burner phone and said, "you're going to pay for what you've done, you're going to pay for taking my son away from me", Calvin then turned around and headed to continue his plan.


	28. Chapter 28

A Lovers Vengeance-Ch 28

About 30 minutes later the girls were all walking through Penelopes favorite store helping her to find the perfect dress, Fran smiled as she pulled a dress off the rack and said, "ohhhh this is it, this is it". Penelope looked around and said, "ohhhh that's perfect", Fran handed the dress to Penelope and she walked over to stand in front of the mirror.

She held the dress up and said, "ohhhh I love it", Emily said, "it's gorgeous", JJ said, "why don't you go and try it on", she giggled and said, "I believe I will girlies" as she headed across the room. Fran was whispering something to JJ and Emily when Penelope stepped through the curtains, Fran said, "ohhhh Penelope you look stunning".

Penelope twirled around and smiled as the strappless sundress relaxed against her skin, Penelope said, "do you really like it"?, the three women said, "yesssss" in unison as she giggled like a school girl and started twirling around and around. Meanwhile back at the BAU the men had finished with their paperwork and were all heading toward the elevator.

Dave put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "how does it feel to know that in a few days you're going to be a married man"?, he smiled and said, "it feels great Dave, I've been in love with Penelope for years and to know that I'm finally going to get to spend the rest of my life with her just makes each day that much better for me".

Hotch said, "we need to run by the courthouse and get your marriage liscense", Derek said, "what are we going to do about a minister"?, Dave said, "don't worry it's already taken care of". Reid smiled and said, "and there is a little surprise for you", Derek looked up and said, "surprise, what kind of surprise"?, Dave said, "well you know that little house that's up the path from the cabin"?, he nodded his head and said, "yeah, why"?, Dave said, "welllllll your sisters are there right now and they are working to make that your honeymoon hideaway".

Derek laughed and said, "you guys are all so amazing, thank you so much for everything you're doing to help us", Reid said, "that's what family does for family", the others nodded their heads and said, "exactly" in unison as they stepped off the elevator and headed toward their cars. Hotch said, "I'll go and get our packing started and we'll see you all later".

Reid climbed into his car and said, "same here, I'll go and get Henrys stuff started, I just know that he's gonna want to take everything he possible can", Dave said,  
"and you know that it won't take your mom long to help get our stuff packed so I guess we'll see you at your place". Derek smiled as he climbed behind the wheel of his truck and said, "I'll see you guys later then".

They all lined up at the entrance and headed out toward the main road, they were all so excited to know that in a few days Derek and his baby girl were finally going to get to be together. Reid and Dave headed toward their houses while Derek and Hotch headed toward the courthouse, as they got closer and closer to town Derek couldn't help but smile knowing that he was about to get everything he'd ever dreamed of.

Penelope and the girls all headed out of the store with huge smiles on their faces, while Penelope was trying on her dress the girls all chipped in and got her a surprise for her honeymoon night. Penelope climbed in behind the wheel of her car and waved and said, "see you all at Dere, I mean our place in a little while", they all grinned and said, "laterrrrrrr" as they pulled away from the curb.

Penelope was all smiles as she glanced down at the engagement ring on her finger, she blew out a deep breath and said, "you deserve to be happy Garcie and you aren't going to let what Kevin did to you keep you down". She pulled up in front of Dereks place and got out and headed inside, she locked the door and started up the stairs to get started packing.

Derek and Hotch walked into the judges office and the secretary smiled and said, "here you go Aaron", he said, "thanks Anita, I appreciate you and Zach helping us so fast". Anita said, "no problem at all, Zach said that would do anything to help you", Derek grinned and said, "you both just made me and my baby girl two very very happy people for sure" and it wasn't long before the men headed their seperate directions so that they could finish getting ready for their vacation.


	29. Chapter 29

A Lovers Vengeance-Ch 29

When Derek got home a few mintes later he couldn't help but smile when he walked into the house and heard Penelope singing, he closed the door and stood there just listening for a few minutes at her beautiful voice. He started up the stairs and said, "baby girl I'm homeeee", she said, "I'm in the bedroom packing", Derek said, "I've got Clooney ready to go".

He walked into the bedroom and walked over to his baby girl and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her lips and said, "I've missed you", she said, "awww sug you just saw me a couple of hours ago". He rested his forehead against hers and said, "was it that long"?, she laughed and said, "is this really happening, are we really gonna get married"?, he tapped the end of her nose and said, "it is and we are".

Penelope said, "I just got started packing your stuff", he said, "that's alright, I'll do it", he kissed her lips another time before reluctantly pulling away to head over to his closet to get his things. Penelope walked into the bathroom and grabbed a few things and as she put them in her suitcase she could only imagine how much fun they were going to have at the cabin and she could hardly wait.

About 90 minutes later Derek and Penelope were carrying their bags downstairs when they heard someone knocking on the door, Derek said, "who is it"?, he laughed when he heard, "it's us Morgan". Derek said, "come in, come in", the door opened to reveal the Reids,Dereks mom and step father, Dave stepped in and said, "sounds like Clooney is ready to go".

Derek nodded his head and said, "he definitley is, I bet mudgie is ready to", Dave said, "ohhhh yeah, he's so excited, he could sense that we're going somewhere and he practically ran into his carrier". Fran said, "Dave called when he found out for sure that we were going to be using the cabin and got it fully stocked with all of everybodys favorites so everything will be ready for us when we get there".

Penelope said, "I can hardly wait to get there", she looked aorund and said, "where are the girls"?, Dave said, "they are already up to the cabin, they are working on a surprise for you and Derek". Penelope said, "where's my little gumdrop"?, JJ walked through the door and said, "sorry, Henry wanted to play in the yard for a few minutes before we came inside".

Henry ran over to Penelope and threw his little arms around her legs and said, "aunt P, aunt P", she picked the little boy up and said, "are you ready to have some fun"?, he nodded his head and said, "uh huh but where Jack at"?, they were pulled back to reality by the sound of another knock at the door, Derek said, "I'll get it, that's gotta be Hotch".

The door opened to reveal all 3 Hotchners and Jack said, "hi uncle Derek" as he ran into the house, Derek laughed and said, "hi Jack" as he watched the little boy run over to join Henry with Penelope. Emily said, "he's so excited", Hotch said, "it's been a while since I've seen him this happy", Emily sighed happily and said, "this vacation is going to be awesomeee" as she walked on over to join the rest of the clan.

Hotch looked at Derek and said, "are you guys about ready to head out"?, Derek nodded his head and said, "yep, we're ready, all we need to do is get our bags out to the car and get Clooney loaded up and then we're good to go". Penelope picked up a bag and said, "alright let's get this show on the roaddddddd" as they all helped with the luggage and Clooney.

It wasn't long before everybody was loaded and ready and Dave said, "alright we should get there before dark so just take it easy and be careful", they all nodded their heads in agreement as they pulled away from casa Morgan.


	30. Chapter 30

A Lovers Vengeance-Ch 30

The ride to Rossis was so beautiful, the sun was starting to sit and the view of it over the mountains was so beautiful, Derek reached over and took her hand in his and gently squeezed it. She looked at him and said, "how often do I tell you I love you"?, he winked at her and said, "everyday it's implied", she grinned as she brought his hand to her lips and kissed it.

It wasn't long after that before they pulled up in front of the cabin, Penelope said, "no matter how many times I'm here it still takes my breath away", when Derek turned the engine off he said, "you take my breath away sweetness". She leaned over and pressed her lips against his and said, "I love you so so much Derek and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you".

He said, "and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you baby girl, I've waited for this since the day I met you and soon, very soon all of our dreams are going to come true". He got out of the truck and walked around to her side of the car and opened her door and she giggled as she slid her hand in his, as she slid out of the truck she sighed happily as he wrapped his strong, loving arms around her.

They stood there looking around just enjoying the feeling of the last bit of the sun of the day, once the breeze picked up Derek said, "come on sweetness, let's get you inside before you catch cold". About an hour later Fran said, "alright, who's ready for some hot chocolateeeee"?, everybody in unison said, "meeeeeeee", she laughed as she headed back into the kitchen to get the cocoa started.

JJ, Emily and Penelope followed her so that they could help, once the men were alone with the kids Hotch said, "how's Penelope doing"?, Derek took a deep breath and said, "better I think, the visit with the therapist really helped her". Dave said, "I'm glad that kitten isn't letting this keep her down", Reid said, "Garcia is to strong and to much of a fighter for it to keep her down long".

Hotch said, "well Kevin is dead and his father is in prison so neither can hurt her anymore", Derek looked over Reids shoulder and smiled as he saw Penelope laughing and having fun in the kitchen with the girls. He said, "just thinking that Kevin has that much of a hold on her is killing me, she is such a kind, loving and sweet person".

Dave said, "that's the reason Kevin did that to her, he wanted to show her, show us all that he could do what he wanted, when he wanted", Reid said, "well Kevin paid for it with his life and so will Calvin". Derek said, "the only thing I want is for Penelope to feel safe and loved", Reid said, "she's starting to get her Penelope glow back, she's a fighter Morgan and she's going to be back to her old self in no time".

Derek put his hand on Reids shoulder and said, "from your lips to Gods ears kid", Reid smiled and said, "sooooooo how does it feel to know that soon you are going to be a married man"?, he laughed and said, "as long as it's to Penelope I'm fine with it". Hotch said, "so how nervous are you"?, he said, "I don't think they have it on record how nervous I am" earning a chuckle from the room.

When the women walked into the room Derek smiled and said, "that smells amazing, just like always momma", Reid said, "ohhhh and she put the mini marshmellows in the cups". Fran smiled and said, "now would I ever disappoint my babies"?, Reid kissed her cheek and said, "thanks Fran", JJ giggled and said, "you're gonna spoil them all Fran".

Dave took a sip and said, "she lives for that, she loves her babies and she wants to spoil them rotten", Fran nodded her head and said, "that I do", Emily said, "so when are Sarah and Desiree arriving"?, Fran said, "they will be here tomorrow night but they have to leave right after the wedding, they couldn't get the entire weekend off but they are coming for the wedding".

Derek said, "I was hoping that they could stay for the weekend", Fran said, "yeah so was I baby boy but they are going to come back when they get their vacation in a few weeks". Penelope smiled and said, "I'm just glad that they are going to be here for the wedding", Derek kissed her cheek and said, "me to baby girl", as the family continued to laughn and talk Penelope couldn't help but smile knowing in just a few short days she was going to become Mrs. Derek Morgan.


	31. Chapter 31

A Lovers Vengeance-Ch 31

As the evening continued the family laughed, talked, enjoyed each others company and ate up until Henry and Jac suggested that they watch a movie, the adults agreed knowing that before the movie was half over with that the boys would be conked out". Derek kissed Penelopes temple and smiled as he glanced over to the now sleeping boys.

Reid said, "I'm gonna go tuck him in and then I'll be right back", Hotch said, "yeah I think I'll tuck this little one here to", everybody watched as they carried the two little boys up the stairs. JJ said, "I know that it's early but have you and Derek thought about having kids"?, Penelope smiled and said, "we have and we both want to have a house filled with babies".

Derek laughed and said, "as far as I'm concerned the more kids we have the better", Penelope said, "I agree hotstuff, I agree", Dave wrapped his arms around Frans waist and kissed the side of her neck and said, "and you know that me and Fran can't wait for those grandbabies, right"?, Derek said, "we know, we know" causing the room to once again be filled with laughter.

When Hotch and Reid came back downstairs Derek put another movie into the dvd player and smiled as he cuddled closer to his baby girl, not long into the movie Derek and Penelope found their eyes getting heavier and heavier. About half way through the movie Dave smiled as Fran motioned for everybody to look at Derek and his baby girl.

Hotch whispered, "let's not wake them, they're exhausted", Dave nodded his head and said, "I agree", Fran then pulled the throw off the back of the couch and gently covered up the sleeping couple. The couples intertwined fingers as they made their way up the stairs, before heading up the stairs Fran gently kissed Derek on the top of the head and whispered, "goodnight you two, I love you".

She then took her husband by the hand and led him up the stairs, they stopped at the top of the stairs and took one final glimpse of the sleeping couple before they turned and headed toward their room. The house was peacefully quiet as it didn't take long before all 4 couples were sound asleep, they had been through a rought few months and were enjoying the rest and relaxation of their visit.

The next morning Penelope woke up and for a few seconds forgot where she was but just as soon as she saw the fireplace she relaxed into Dereks embrace, he kissed the side of her neck and said, "morning baby girl". She glanced over her shoulder and said, "I'll show you a good morning hotstuff", he laughed and said, "every morning that I wake up with you is a good morning".

Derek said, "baby girl, how are you really doing"?, she turned in his arms and said, "a lot better now", he kissed her lips gently and said, "I'm glad", she wrapped her arms around his waist and sighed happily as she laid her head down on his chest. He kissed the top of her head and said, "I want you to know that there is no pressure on you, none what so ever".

She looked up at him and said, "I know handsome and I appreciate that", he said, "I love you and I'll wait forever if that's what it takes", she grinned and said, "you Derek Morgan are a special man, one of a kind". He wiggled his eyebrows and said, "you make me a special man, it's all because of you and the love that I have for you".

Penelope leaned in and pressed her lips against his and they pulled apart when they heard Henry say, "grosssssss", Derek laughed and said, "I'll show you gross" and as he chased after the little boy he squealed, "helppp, helppppppppp Jack". Jack ran into the room and jumped on Dereks back and said, "we got you now uncle Derek",  
he laughed and said, "I give, I give".

The boys jumped down and high fived each other, Penelope laughed and said, "how are you doing this morning boys"?, they laughed and said, "fineeeeeee" in unsion as JJ walked into the room. Penelope said, "gooooooood morning peaches", JJ laughed and said, "breakfast is ready", Derek held out his hand and said, ""shall we baby girl"?, she put her hand in his and said, "we shall" as they headed toward the kitchen to join the rest of their family for breakfast.


	32. Chapter 32

A Lovers Vengeance-Ch 32

Time flew by and soon the girls were heading to the large pool house while the men stayed inside with the boys, Penlope waved and blew a kiss at Derek as she got ready to close the door. Derek caught the kiss and said, "I love you sweetness", she said, "and I love you hotstuff", after the doors were closed the men decided to sit and talk while the women started their plans for summer vacation.

The girls finally conked out about 3 while the men were up till almost 5 before finally giving in to exahustion and falling into their beds but when they woke up the next morning for some odd reason they all felt refreshed. Dave walked a tray of coffee and breakfast over to the girls and smiled as his wife kissed him gently on the lips and said, "awwww thank you handsome".

Dave said, "how are things over here"?, she said, "good, good, what about over there, how nervous is my baby boy"?, Dave laughed and shook his head and said, "he's not bad yet but it's gonna hit him when he sees her walking toward him". Fran winked at him and said, "I'll see you in a few hours", he kissed her one final time and said, "that you will Bella" as he turned around and headed off of the steps and headed back toward the house.

Emily looked at Penelope and said, "PG are you alright"?, she nodded her head as she took a sip of coffee and said, "good, nervous but good", JJ said, "you and Morgan both look so happy". She sighed happily and said, "I've never been happier in my life, I've been in love with Derek since he called me by the wrong name on that very first day".

Fran said, "well honey let me tell you that he has always loved you to", she said, "really"?, Fran laughed and said, "yes really, it was always my baby girl said this or my goddess did that". She giggled and said, "he's always been my noir hero", Fran hugged Penelope and said, "I've never seen my son as happy as he is when he's with you".

JJ looked at her watch and said, "where are Sarah and Desi"?, Fran said, "I don't know, they should have been here by now", she pulled out her cell and sent them a text and a few minutes later she said, "awwww no". Penelope said, "what's wrong"?, she looked up and said, "they have to work until 12 but then they are off for the rest of the week".

Emily said, "awwww, they are going to miss the wedding"?, Fran said, "that's alright, we'll record it and show them when they get here", Penelope nodded her head and said, "that's a great idea".Meanwhile at prison Calvin smiled as he walked out one of the side doors, the guard smiled and said, "the cameras have been shut off for 5 minutes and then they switch on so you better hurry".

Calvin nodded his head and said, "thanks", the guard nodded his head and then watched as Calvin disappeared up the path toward the parking lot, Calvin sighed happily as he hopped into the waiting car and said, "alright let's go have some fun boys". As they pulled away from the prison Calvin spent the next little while filling his men in on the plan for Derek and Penelope.

Derek stood in the mirror and said, "not bad, not bad at all", Reid said, "how are ya now"?, he said, "I have to admit it pretty boy, I'm getting nervous", Reid laughed as he walked closer to his friend and said, "nerves are normal". Hotch walked into the room and said, "who's nervous"?, Derek said, "me man, me", Dave laughed and said, "welllllll it's about time, I was starting to think that maybe, just maybe the Derek Morgan wasn't nervous" causing all 4 men to laugh.

Fran looked at Penelope and said, "you look beautiful", Penelope sighed happily and said, "thanks Fran", JJ walked over and said, "I agree, you look like a a princess Garcie". Emily said, "and Morgan isn't going to be able to keep his eyes off of you". Penelope giggled and said, "I can't believe that in a few minutes I'm going to be Mrs. Derek Morgan".

JJ said, "and it's about time, we didn't think that you and Morgan were ever gonna get it together", she said, "it's always been him but things didn't work out for us then but now, now he's mine" causing all of them to laugh.


	33. Chapter 33

A Lovers Vengeance-Ch 33

The girls attention was pulled to the door when they heard a knock, Fran walked over and opened the door to reveal her husband, she smiled and said, "is it time"?,  
he nodded his head and said, "it is, is kitten ready"?, she nodded her head yes and said, "come on in". Dave stepped into the room and said, "ohhhh kitten you look amazing".

She twirled around and said, "thanks Dave", he said, "are you ready to make an honest man of nervous nell in the other room"?, she laughed and said, "how nervous is he"?, Dave said, "well he's babbling". Emily said, "Morgans babbling"?, Dave nodded his head and said, "yeppppp", JJ said, "now this I've got to see" as her and Emily headed out of the room.

Fran kissed Penelope on the cheek and said, "I'll see you outside", Penelope nodded her head yes and smiled as she watched her future mother in law walk out of the room, closing the door behind her. Dave held out his arm and said, "are you ready to get hitched"?, Penelope laughed and said, "more than ready", Dave then watched as Penelope looped her arm through his as they walked out into the hallway.

Derek stood beside the minister as the music started, he then watched as first JJ and then Emily made their way up the path to join the rest of their family, Derek felt his heart race faster and faster as he waited to see his baby girl at the end of the aisle. Penelope took a deep breath as she started slowly making her way up to him.

Derek couldn't take his eyes of of his baby girl as she walked closer and closer to him, the dress she was wearing hugged her in alllllll the right places, she was always beatiful to him but today she was practically glowing with happiness and sexiness as they stilled beside him. Dave put Penelopes hand in Dereks and then kissed her cheek before walking over and standing beside Fran.

The minister smiled and said, "dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the sight of God and these witnesses to join together in the bonds of holy matrimony Derek Morgan and Penelope Garcia". Derek squeezed her hand as the minister asked, "who gives this woman in marriage"?, Dave stood up and said, "her team and I do sir" before sitting back down beside Fran.

Everybody watched as Reid and JJ then handed the rings to the minister, he smiled as he handed Penelopes ring to Derek and said, "slide this on her finger and then repeat after me". Derek slid the ring onto her finger and repeated these words after the minister, "I Derek take you Penelope to be my lawfully wedded wife, I will love, honor and cherish you all the days of my life".

He then looked at Penelope and said, "Penelope slid this ring onto Dereks finger and then repeat after me", she took the ring and slid it onto his finger and then repeated after the minister by saying, "I Penelope take you Derek to be my lawfully wedded husband, I will love, honor and cherish you all the days of my life". The minister then said, "if there is anyone that can show just cause why these two can't be lawfully joined, let them speak now or forever hold their peace".

He said, "I understand that the two of you would like to say a few words"?, they nodded their heads and said, "yes sir", he looked at Derek and smiled, Derek then intertwined fingers with Penelope as he readied himself to speak. He said, "baby girl, you are the love of my life and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you".

Penelope reached up with her free hand and wipe away the tears as they slid down her cheek, Derek then said, "you are the other part of my heart and I look forward to showing you everyday for the rest of our lives how much you mean to me". The minister then grinned as he looked at a very nervous Penelope, she took a deep breath and smiled at her hotstuff as she opened her mouth to speak.

She said, "hotstuff, I've been in love with you since you called me by the wrong name all of those years ago and my heart will always, always belong to you and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you, loving you and being loved by you". They looked at the minister and grinned as he said, "by the powers vested in me by this state I now prounounce you husband and wife".

Derek looked lovingly into her eyes and smiled as the minister said, "Derek, you may now kiss your bride", he slowly cupped her face in his hands and leaned in and gently pressed his lips against hers. They then pulled apart to the sounds of hands clapping and their friends shouting their congratulations, Penelope smiled and whispered, "I love you" as Derek leaned in for another kiss.


	34. Chapter 34

A Lovers Vengeance-Ch 34

When the happy couple pulled apart Dave said, "Wayne, we've got a small reception set up right back there and we would be honored if you would stay and celebrate with us". Wayne said, "I'd love to", he glanced down at his watch and then said, "I have a few hours before my next appointment", Derek intertwined fingers with his new bride and sighed happily as he led her toward the reception.

The table was filled with amazing food as the family all started filling their plates, Wayne sat down with Dave and Fran and laughed about old times when him and Dave were younger while the rest of the family were talking about the rest of their vacation. Derek leaned in and kissed Penelope on the temple and said, "I love you so much my beautiful wife", earning a wink from Penelope.

Penelopes favorite song started to play and Derek said, "may I have this dance beautiful wife"?, she giggled and said, "you may my handsome handsome husband" as she slid her hand in his. When they walked to the middle of the yard he pulled her into his arms and gently pressed his lips against hers and said, "you are the most wonderful, sexy, sweet woman I have ever met and I will always, always love you Mrs. Morgan".

Penelope grinned and said, "and I love you Mr. Morgan, now and forever", he then leaned in and pressed his lips against hers in a passionate kiss, when they pulled apart Jack and Henry were giggling which earned a smile from the couple. The next few hours was spent as a family just laughing, talking and dancing as the sun soon started to set.

Derek looked up at his mom and said, "where are the girls, they were suppose to be here by now"?, Fran said, "they had a little problem but should be here later on tonight or early in the morning". Penelope sighed happily as Derek wrapped his arms around her, he the looked at his family and said, "we want to thank everybody for everything they've done for us".

Dave said, "anything for you and kitten, you two deserve only the best", Fran said, "Dave's right the two of you have been through so much and you deserve nothing but the best". Derek said, "would you like for us to help you clean up"?, JJ said, "no, tonight is for the two of you, now go on and spend some time alone, we've all got this".

Penelope and Derek hugged their family and said their goodnights before making their way up the path toward their little getaway, as they disappeared around the corner Fran couldn't help but smile hoping that Derek and Penelope would finally get some quality time. Dave wrapped his arms around her and kissed the side of her neck and said, "I love you Bella" earning a wink and smile before they all started working on cleaning up the mess.

When Derek and Penelope stepped up onto the porch Penelope felt her heart racing, was she ready for this, was she ready to give herself to Derek, she looked up when she heard Derek say, "are you alright sweetness"?, she said, "huh, what"?, he touched her cheek and said, "nothing's going to happen unless you want it to, I would never ever push you into doing something that you weren't ready for".

She smiled and said, "I know handsome it's just", he put his finger over her lips and said, "tonight is about us not about Kevin or our jobs or anything else", he kissed her lips and said, "it's about you and me". She took a deep breath and said, "I love you Derek, you know that, right"?, he said, "I do baby and you know that I love you to right"?, she nodded her head and said, "I do".

Derek said, "you are the most important thing in my life, you are my wife, my soulmate and hopefully one day soon the mother of our children", she looked down at the floor and said, "what if that doesn't happen, what if we can never be together like that"?, Derek said, "then we can adopt if you want, I would do anything for you baby girl, anything".

She looked lovingly into his eyes and said, "you would do that for me"?, he said, "of course I would", she cupped his face in her hands and slowly leaned in and she pressed her lips against his. When they pulled apart she said, "I'm going to go change into something a little more comfortable", he winked at her and said, "sounds like a plan goddess" as he watched her disappear into the bathroom.

He toed off his shoes and looked around at how they had flowers all over the place, the sound of soft romantic music filled the room and on the bedside table was a bucket of champagne chilling and two glasses beside it. Derek walked over and said, "you guys thought of everything" as he started working on getting the champagne open.

As Penelope stood there looking at herself in the mirror she said, "you don't get to win Kevin, you don't get to haunt me for the rest of my life, not anymore, you lost that power, tonight I'm taking my life back" as she turned and headed toward the bathroom door.


	35. Chapter 35

This chapter contains sexual content

A Lovers Vengeance-Ch 35

Derek looked up as she walked into the room, he felt his heart racing, she was so beautiful and that curve hugging nightie was making her look sexier than any other woman he had ever seen in his life. She put her hands on her hips and said, "see anything you like hotstuff"?, he said, "ohhhhh I love everything I see", he pulled her into his arms and said, "everything is perfect" as he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers.

When they pulled apart he caressed her cheek and said, "you don't have to do anything baby, if you're not ready we don't have to do anything but hold each other", it was then that she put her finger over his lips and said, "I'm not going to let Kevin ruin my life any longer". He stood there listening as she said, "you are my handsome handsome husband and I want us to be together".

Derek smiled and said, "are you sure"?, she said, "I've never been more sure of anything in my life", she touched his cheek and said, "I don't want to feel his touch anymore Derek, all I want to feel is you and your love for me". Derek leaned in and pressed his lips against hers and when they pulled apart he said, "I love you so so much, more than I ever thought I could love anybody".

She took a deep breath and said, "make love to me Derek", he slowly slid her nightie down over her body and when it puddled at her feet he said, "you are so perfect sweetness, so so perfect". She blushed and said, "you're the perfect one in this relationship my love", she then slid her hand into the waist of his boxers and slowly slid them down over his hips.

As his erection sprang free she felt her heart racing, she then took a few steps back and laid down on the bed pulling him with her, he then wasted no time in getting between her creamy thighs. As he hovered over her he said, "if you want to stop just tell me and we'll stop", she smiled up at him and said, "I don't want to stop Derek, I want to make love with my husband".

Derek leaned down and claimed her lips in a passionate kiss and when they pulled apart he whispered, "I want that to", seconds later he started sliding himself inside her inch by inch. Once he was fully inside her he stilled to allow her time to adjust, he didn't want to hurt her, he wanted to show her just how much he loved her and let her know that he always would.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him down into a passionate kiss letting him know that she was ready, he then started sliding in and out of her ever so slowly. Penelopes fears soon drifted away as her and Derek made slow and very passionate love, they enjoyed every touch and every kiss as their moans filled the room.

Derek kissed his way from her lips down to the curve of her soft alabaster skin earning several moans of pleasure, she raked her nails up and down his back as they moved as one building each other to an explosive release. Derek smiled against her lips as he felt her starting to tighen up around his length, he sped up his pace and a few hard deep thrusts later they came with each others names on their lips.

Calvin smiled as they stood just up the path from Daves cabin, he looked at the men and said, "I need the 8 of you to go in there and keep them occupied until I can get what I want and you are under no circumstances to hurt them, especially those 2 children, not until I'm ready". The men nodded their heads yes, Calvin then looked the other 3 men and said, "you three come with me, I'm going to need some help handling Derek".

Calvin said, "wait until we disappear at the end of the path and then make entry", they watched as Calvin and the others headed up the path and when they disappeared around the curve they nodded their heads as they drew their guns and split up. Half of them went around the back of the cabin while the others headed around back, one of the men smiled as he saw the dogs fastened up for the night in the back room.

One said, "alright on the count of 3 we go", one voice said, "1, 2, 3" and then they kicked both doors open and headed inside to screams of the kids, one man said,  
"alright, alright, just remain calm and nobody will be hurt". Hotch said, "you are making a big mistake", the men laughed and one said, "trust me agent Hotchner we aren't making a mistake".

Derek and Penelope were cuddled up together basking in their afterglow when the door was kicked open, Penelope gasped as Derek wrapped his arms around her and held her close. They looked up to see 3 men standing there with guns trained on them, Derek said, "just leave and nothing will happen to you", the men seperated to reveal Calvin Lynch.

He looked at Penelope and Derek and said, "well well if it isn't Mr and Mrs Morgan", Derek said, "why aren't you in jail"?, he laughed and said, "money can buy anything in this world agent, even my freedom". He looked at Penelope and said, "and as for the reason I'm here, that's simple, that's to make you both pay for what you did to my son, to my Kevin".

Calvin walked over and said, "by the time I'm finished with you two, you are going to be begging me to kill you", Derek said, "you aren't going to lay a finger on her". Calvin nodded his head and said, "boys, help agent Morgan get dressed and then tie him up in the corner, I don't want him to miss a minute of what's about to happen to his sweet wife".

The men nodded their heads in agreement as they pulled Derek from the bed, they hit him in the stomach a few times to get his attention as the dragged him from the room, leaving behind a terrified Penelope.


	36. Chapter 36

A Lovers Vengeance-Ch 36

Penelope pulled the sheet up tight against her body and said, "wh wh what do you want with us"?, he walked over and slapped her across the face and said, "I want you dead Penelope, what's what I want with you". She touched her cheek and said, "I didn't do anything, your precious son raped me, he violated me in the worst way that a woman can be violated.

Calvin said, "if you would have stayed out of Derek Morgans arms and bed then my son would still be alive", he leaned down and grabbed her roughly by the face and said, "but would you do that"?, Penelope said, "I never cheated on Kevin, I was never unfaithful unlike him". Calvin grabbed her by the hair and pulled her out of the bed and said, "don't you lie on my son, he never did anything wrong to you, nothing".

He looked down at her naked body and said, "I don't see what was so special about you", his eyes went from the top of her head down to her feet and he said, "are you a wildcat in bed or something"?, she didn't say anything and he slapped her again. He walked over and grabbed a shirt out of one of the bags and said, "here, put this on and do it quick".

She grabbed the shirt and put it on and he said, "you make me sick", Penelope said, "the feeling is mutual I assure you", their conversation ended when Derek was once again dragged into the room. His face was bloody and he was barely conscious, Calvin said, "this is what you cheated on my son with, this this man"?, Penelope said,  
"I've always been in love with Derek, always".

Calvin said, "you don't know what love is Penelope, women like you never do", she said, "what does that mean, women like me"?, he said, "when Derek sleeps with you does he leave your money on the dresser or slip it in your hand". She filled with anger and before she could stop herself her hand flew free and slapped him very hard across the cheek.

He grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her down on the bed and said, "you're going to pay for that", she held up her hands and he said, "but first your husband is going to pay". Penelope then screamed as the men dropped Derek to the floor and then preceeded to start kicking him in the ribs and stomach over and over until he stopped moving.

Sarah and Desiree were exhausted by the time they started up the driveway toward the cabin and just before they got to the top of the hill their car stopped, Desi said, "what happened"?, she said, "ya got me, it just died on me". Desi said, "well at least were not far away from the cabin", Sarah nodded her head and said, "let's grab our purses and head on up, we'll come back for our bags in the morning".

Desiree said, "sounds good to me sis", the girls laughed as they closed their doors and started up the path toward the cabin, little did they know that they were about ready to turn into heros. JJ wrapped her arms protectively around Henry and whispered something into his ear, he nodded his head and she said, "I'll let you know when,  
okay"?, he whispered, "okay momma".

One of the men said, "what did you say to him"?, she said, "I told him to be good", the man said, "yes Henry, be a good boy and you won't get hurt", another man looked over and saw Emily whispering something into Jacks ear and he said, "alright what's with all this whispering", Hotch said, "Emily is just trying to keep our son calm so that he won't be scared, that's all".

Reid said, "who do you work for, why are you here"?, he said, "what you should be worried about right now is what our boss is doing to your precious Derek and Penelope Morgan". Dave said, "they better be alright", the man walked over and hit Dave across the face with is gun and said, "and if they're not old man"?, Dave said, "you better hope you kill me or you're gonna pay for that move son".

Fran reached over and took him by the hand and gently squeezed it as she wondered just what was going on up the path with Derek and Penelope, Sarah and Desi were getting close to the house and they heard loud voices. They snuck closer to the house and peeped through the window and saw men with guns walking around in front of their family.

Desi said, "what's going on"?, Sarah said, "well considering our family is all sitting in there and the men with the guns are yelling at them, I'd say it's not good sis". Desi said, "do you see Derek or Penelope"?, she glanced through the room again and said, "no, no I don't and I wonder where they are"?, Desi said, "me to but right now we need to figure out what we're going to do".

Sarah thought for a minute and then a smile graced her lips and she said, "I have an idea" and Desi was all smiles as she listened to her sisters plan


	37. Chapter 37

A Lovers Vengeance-Ch 37

Penelope screamed, "stopppppp, please stoppppp, you're going to kill him", Calvin laughed and said, "that's the point Penelope, you are both going to be dead and then my sons death can be avenged". Calvin looked at the men and said, "that's enough for now", the men stepped back and Penelope tried to run to him but Calvin grabbed her by the arm and said, "I don't think so" and pushed her back on the bed.

Sarah took a deep breath and motioned for Desi to hide behind the bushes, she then raised her hand and knocked on the door, before somebody came to the door she ripped her shirt and messed up her hair. One of the goons opened the door and said, "what"?, she said, "p p please, please help me", the man said, "go away" and tried to close the door and she said, "p p please, please help me".

The man stepped out onto the porch and closed the door behind him and said, "what seems to be the problem"?, she said, "my car broke down and I was walking up toward the house when a man jumped out and tried to, he tried to". The man said, "where is this man"?, she pointed around the curb and said, "he he he's back that way", the man opened the door and said, "I'll be right back" and closed the door again before heading off the porch with Sarah.

As soon as they walked by the end of the house Desi hit him hard and whispered, "yesssssss" as the man hit the ground, Sarah said, "1 down and several to go", Desi said, "what are we going to do now"?, Sarah said, "just wait till they come out to check on this one and then we'll take them out 1 by 1". Desi said, "but what if they don't come out 1 by 1, what if they come out 2 or 3 next time"?, she said, "we'll cross that bridge when we have to".

Penelope looked up at Calvin and said, "it's your fault Kevin turned out the way he did", Calvin said, "what did you say to me"?, Penelope said, "you heard me, it's all on you". Calvin said, "that's not true, I love my son, he was my world and you flaunted yourself around Derek Morgan like a dog in heat and my son got tired of playing second fiddle".

Penelope said, "that doesn't give him the right to rape me, what part of that don't you get, your son brutally raped me and he paid for it", Calvin said, "yeah with his life". Penelope said, "that wasn't our fault, that was his fault when he tried to attack me again", Calvin shook his head and said, "he loved you, he proposed to you Penelope and you turned him down".

She blew out a deep breath and said, "I cared about Kevin but I didn't truly love him", Calvin said, "ohhh but you love Derek, right"?, she said, "with every beat of my heart". He slapped her across the face and said, "that won't be for much longer", he then looked over his shoulder and said, "pick him up and then I want you to finish the job" and Penelope screamed as the men started hitting Derek again.

JJ noticed that the men were huddled up looking out the window for their friend and she nodded at Emily and then they slipped the boys out, Dave said, "after the next one leaves I say we launch ourselves onto the others". Hotch said, "agreed, the boys are safe and will stay where they are until we come and get them", Reid took a deep breath and then watched as another man opened the door and headed outside.

Just like with the other when he walked by the corner of the house Desi and Sarah knocked him out and worked quickly to tie their hands with rope that was in one of the buildings out back. When the other men turned their backs Hotch, Dave and Reid pounced on three of them while JJ and Emily ganged up on the last one, it wasn't long before they had them all under control.

They were standing there talking when Sarah and Desi ran into the room and straight over to their mom, they threw their arms around her neck as she said, "how did you girls do that"?, Sarah said, "our dad was a cop and our brother is an FBI agent soooooo we took some self defense and we used our Morgan radar". Fran said, "you girls did amazing work, I'm so proud of you".

Desi said, "we're just glad that everybody is alright", Sarah said, "where's Derek and Penelope"?, Frans mouth flew open and the men ran over to the hidden safe and all grabbed guns before running out the front door and up the path toward the honeymoon hideaway.


	38. Chapter 38

A Lovers Vengeance-Ch 38

Calvin turned his back on Penelope and walked over to get a few kicks in on Derek himself and when she saw him kick Dereks side she jumped up out of bed and ran over and jumped on his back and started hitting in on the head. He turned around and around trying to knock her off of him but she was holding on tight, he said, "get down Penelope, get off of me".

Penelope said, "leave him aloneeeeee" as her weight caused him to fall over and with her on top of him she started hitting him in the face over and over, the other men walked over and pulled her off of him. Derek looked up and saw them touching Penelope and he had no idea where he got it but he pulled the strength from somewhere and he lunged at the two men knocking them to the floor.

As Hotch, Reid and Dave stopped at the door they heard the commotion and kicked the door open, when they saw Penelope and Derek hitting the men over and over they ran over and stood there watching. Calvin said, "what are you waiting for, will you pull her off of me"?, Dave shook his head and said, "nahhhh I think we're good just watching her kick your butt".

Hotch walked over and helped Derek up off the floor before finding something to tie the goons hands up with, Reid helped Derek over to the bed and said, "don't worry Morgan, help is on the way". Derek smiled as he saw Penelope stand up and hover over Calvin, Calvin said, "you weak cow", Penelope said, "is that so"?, he said, "yes that's so".

Penelope smiled as she lifted her foot and kicked him in the crotch, she then leaned over and said, "not so weak now am I", Calvin grabbed his crotch and moaned in pain as he rolled over onto his side. She walked over to the bed and wrapped her arms around her husband and said, "ohhh hotstuff, are you alright"?, he looked up at her and said, "as long as you're alright I'm good".

Derek looked at Hotch and said, "how are the others"?, he said, "they're good and your sisters were amazing", Penelope and Derek looked at him as he explained what the girls did to save the team. Penelope said, "and what about my babies, are they alright"?, Reid said, "they're fine, when the men weren't looking JJ and Em had the boys to work a case with us".

Dave grinned and said, "I think we have two mini agents on our hands there", Penelope grinned and said, "me to Dave, me to", Reid said, "how about I help you two get down to the house"?, Derek nodded his head and said, "thanks pretty boy, I appreciate that". Derek wrapped one arm around Reids shoulder and the other around his baby girl as they made their way out the door.

Calvin looked up at Hotch and said, "you haven't heard the last of me", Hotch said, "ohhhh but we have, you will never see the outside world again, well other than out the window or in the yard at Prison". Calvin said, "money talks agent", Dave said, "not your's because it will be frozen and you won't be able to use any of it to cause anymore problems for Derek and Penelope".

Calvin said, "them, what about my son, he died because of them", Hotch said, "your son died because of himself, he was a rapist, a rapist Calvin and he was trying to hurt Penelope again". Calvin turned his head and said, "lies, all lies", Hotch said, "if you expect us to feel sorry for you think again, we don't, in my opinion he got what he deserved and so will you".

Dave nodded his head in agreement as they looked down at the pitiful man laying on the floor, Hotch said, "well now at least Derek and Penelope can work together to start putting this behind them. Calvin laughed and said, "they will never forget me or my son, never", Dave said, "you have the right to remain silent soooo if I were you I use that right".

Fran and the girls looked up when Derek, Penelope and Reid walked through the door, JJ ran over to her husband and kissed his lips passionately, when they pulled apart she said, "is it over"?, he nodded his head and said, "it's over, Hotch and Dave are waiting on the locals to come up and get those 3". Henry wrapped his arms around his dads neck and said, "we worked the case with you dad".

Reid said, "yes you did and you both did an awesome job Henry", Jack said, "thanks uncle Spencer", he rubbed the top of the boys head and said, "you are very welcome Jack, very welcome". It wasn't long before the sound of sirens could be heard as they got closer to the cabin, Derek and Penelope were listening to Sarah and Desi as they explained their side of what happened.


	39. Chapter 39

A Lovers Vengeance-Ch 39

Derek looked at Penelope and said, "well you have to admit that being married to me is keeping you on your toes", she giggled and said, "that it is hotstuff, that it is". Fran said, "baby boy it looks like you might have some broken ribs", he took a breath and started coughing and instantly grabbed his ribs, Penelope said,  
"I'm so sorry hotstuff, all of this is my fault".

Derek said, "this is no way your fault baby, no way whatsoever", she said, "but", he put his finger over her lips and said, "no buts, this is all on Calvin and his warped sense of vengeance". Fran put her hand on Penelopes shoulder and said, "Derek's right, you didn't do anything wrong honey, you were the victim, you were the one that was attacked and Kevin got what he deserved", everybody nodded their heads in agreement as the medics walked through the door.

JJ walked over and said, "ohhhh Garcie your face is starting to bruise", Penelope put her hand on her cheek and said, "Calvin hit me a few times but I'm alright",  
Emily said, "while the medics are checking Derek out how about we get you upstairs and cleaned up a little"?, Derek said, "I'm alright sweetness, go with the girls and get cleaned up".

She winked at him as she headed up the stairs with JJ and Emily, while the medics were checking Derek out he let out a few moans and Henry walked over and said, "are you alright uncle Derek"?, he said, "I'm going to be alright little man". One of the medics looked at him and said, "you have several broken ribs", Derek nodded his head in agreement and said, "can you wrap them for me, I really don't want to go to the ER"?, the medic said, "we can but you really should get something for pain because you are going to be in more later".

Penelope walked down the stairs and said, "he's right handsome, how about you go to the hospital and let the doctors check you out and give you something for pain and then we can all go home"?, Dave said, "how about after he sees the doctor we all head to our beach house, the weather is beautiful and that way the kids could play on the beach and in the water".

Derek looked up at Penelope and said, "alright, alright you win gorgeous I'll go to the hospital", Fran smiled as Penelope kissed him on the lips and said, "good,  
very good". JJ said, "and don't worry about your things we'll get everything packed up and meet you at the hospital", Derek nodded his head in agreement as he was loaded onto the back of the ambulance.

After Calvin was loaded into the police car he looked at Hotch and smirked, as the car pulled away Dave said, "good riddance", Hotch nodded his head and said, "I couldn't have said it better". The men then headed back inside to get started with the packing, Fran looked up and said, "is he gone"?, Dave kissed her gently on the lips and said, "he is Bella, he's on his way back to prison where he belongs".

Hotch sighed and said, "and he's going to get more time added onto his already lengthy sentence", Emily said, "good, the longer he's away the better as far as I'm concerned". JJ looked up and said, "I agree with ya Em", she then looked down at Henry and said, "why don't you and Jack go and pack up your toys because we're going to be heading out soon", both boys nodded their heads yes in agreement as they ran through the house picking their stuff up.

Sarah said, "is Derek going to be alright"?, Fran said, "he'll be sore and in pain for a while but he's going to be fine", Desi said, "he didn't look good when they left momma". She said, "I know honey but don't worry about your brother he's tougher than you give him credit for", Reid said, "and with Penelope by his side we all know that he's going to get the rest that he desperately needs".

About an hour later Derek and Penelope were waiting on the results of his x-rays, he reached over and intertwined their fingers and said, "stop overthinking this baby girl". She said, "but it's all my fault that you got hurt". He brought her hand up to his lips and gently kissed it and said, "it's not your fault, this is all on Calvin and Kevin".

Penelope said, "I almost lost you Derek and I can't do that, I can't lose you, not now, not ever", he said, "I'm not going anywhere goddess, you are stuck with me now Mrs. Morgan". She wiped her eyes and grinned and said, "is there anything I can do to make you feel better"?, he wiggled his eyebrows and said, "how about a kiss from my beautiful wife"?, she leaned in and cupped his face and said, "now that I can do" and she then slowly leaned in and pressed her lips against his.

The team got their stuff packed and were sitting at the hospital when Derek and Penelope came out a couple of hours later, Reid said, "how are you feeling"?, Derek said, "like I got run over by a truck pretty boy". Reid said, "did they give you something for pain"?, he nodded his head and said, "they did, is everything ready for us to head out"?, Dave said, "everything is packed and ready, we're ready to go when you are".

Derek intertwined their fingers and said, "what are we waiting for let's get this party started" causing everybody to laugh as they climed into their cars and pulled away from the hospital.


	40. Chapter 40

A Lovers Vengeance-Ch 40

It wasn't long before Derek was sitting comfortably beside his bride as they watched everybody playing on the beach, Jack and Henry were playing in the sand while Hotch and Emily were playing badmitton with JJ and Reid. Fran and Dave were were just sitting down to help the boys with their sand castles, Penelope intertwined her fingers with Derek and said, "how are you feeling"?, he took a deep breath and grabbed his side with his hand and said, "I feel great".

She laughed and said, "are those pain meds kicking in yet"?, he yawned and nodded his head yes, she said, "good because you need to rest up and remember what you were told, no activity for at least 3 weeks". He said, "but baby", she said, "don't but baby me, you could have died Derek Morgan and", he raised his hand and said, "alright alright I'll be good, I promise".

Penelope kissed his lips gently and said, "I love you hotstuff", he wiggled his eyebrows and said, "and I love you goddess", they both sat back and closed their eyes and it wasn't long before they were waking up to the sight of everybody splashing around in the water. Derek said, "did you enjoy your nap"?, she said, "sure did, how about you"?, she said, "I dreamed that I was sleeping next to a delicious chocolate drop and then I woke up and bam there you are".

He laughed and said, "what am I going to do with you"?, she said, "wellllll in a few weeks when you get the all clear from your doctor I have a few ideas", he said,  
"I believe I've created a monster" causing the adults to laugh. As the day continued the family laughed and talked as they ate the delicious food that was prepared by Fran and Dave and then around 10 the boys had both conked out and were carried to bed.

As the family sat around the bonfire they told each other stories about when they were little and Sarah and Desi took great pleasure in telling stories about some of the things Derek use to do growing up. He looked at them and said, "heyyyyyy I'm injured don't pick on me", Fran said, "be good to your brother he's not up to par right now".

Derek looked at his sisters and stuck out his tongue, Fran laughed as she kissed her son on the top of the head and said, "I've got to take care of all of my babies for sure". Dave laughed and said, "what was that story about Derek almost burning the house down", Derek said, "nooooooo not that one again", Desi said, "we still get Christmas cards from the firefighters" causing everybody to laugh.

Hotch was pulled from the conversation when his cell started ringing, he said, "Hotchner", he smiled and said, "uh huh", the team listened as he said, "that's great news, thanks for calling me". He then put his cell back on his belt and looked up at them and said, "that was the warden and he was updating me on Calvins prison sentence".

Penelope said, "how much time did he get for his little escape"?, Hotch said, "he got an additional 45 years added on and with it added no possiblity of parole" earning a smile and a sigh of relief from both Derek and Penelope. Hotch said, "enough talking about Calvin, let's focus on us all being here safe and sound", Derek raised his glass and said, "here here".

As the evening continued Penelope snuggled closer and laid her head on his shoulder, he kissed the top of her head and said, "I love you sweetness", she yawned and said, "I love you to coco puff" causing him to laugh. The conversation then got changed onto plans for a huge family cookout in a few weeks when Derek was healed up and rested.

Fran smiled as she glanced over to see that her son and daughter in law had drifted off to sleep in each others arms, Derek looked so peaceful that they decided to let him sleep for a while. Dave intertwined fingers with Fran and said, "what's on that mind of yours Bella"?, she laughed and said, "the future my love, the future and our house being filled with beautiful little grandbabies".

Dave said, "from your lips gorgeous, from your lips", she winked at him and smiled hoping that soon, very soon they would be hearing the news that she had been waiting for since the day Derek fell in love with his baby girl so many years ago.

ONE CHAPTER LEFT


	41. Chapter 41

A Lovers Vengeance-Ch 41

Epilogue- 7 Months Later

JJ reached over and took Reid by the hand and said, "I hope that they're alright"?, Reid kissed her hand and said, "don't worry Penelope and the babies are all going to be alright". Dave wrapped his arm around his wifes shoulders and said, "don't worry Bella kitten and the babies are alright", she nodded her head and said, "I know but she's almost 7 weeks early".

Emily said, "sometimes with twins they come early", Fran nodded her head and said, "well that's true but it's happening so fast", Dave said, "well beautiful I guess our grandchildren couldn't wait to be born". Hotch said, "I bet Derek's a nervous wreck", Emily laughed and said, "me to but I can't wait to hold those little angels in my arms" earning a "me either" from the rest of the team.

Penelope looked at the doctor and said, "it hurts, it hurts", she said, "I know honey but just think in a few minutes you're going to be welcoming two little bundles of love into this world". Derek kissed her forehead and said, "and then we need to think of names for our little ones", the doctor said, "you haven't decided on names yet"?, she shook her head and said, "well we have a few to pick from but we're waiting to see what sex the babies are before we finalize the names".

It wasn't long before she was hit with contraction after contraction and soon the cries of baby boy Morgan filled the air, Derek said, "ohhhh baby girl he's gorgeous just like his mommy". The doctor cut the cord and held the baby up and said, "here's your little boy", Penelope said, "ohhhhh look at that", she looked up at Derek and said, "we did that handsome, we made that miracle".

Derek kissed her lips and said, "that we did, he's the perfect mixture of me and you", she then grabbed his hand as she was hit with another contraction, the doctor handed her son over and said, "alright Penelope are you ready to meet your other child"?, she nodded her head and said, "more than ready" as she began to bear down and push again.

A few contractions later baby girl Morgan made her entrance into the world, the doctor held the baby up and said, "and here is your little girl", tears of joy started streaming down Penelopes face as she looked up at her beautiful daughter. Derek said, "ohhhhh goddess just look at her", Penelope said, "I think she looks like you hotstuff".

Derek said, "ohhhh no she looks like you, so beautiful and perfect in every way", the doctor said, "I'm going to hand her over to the nurses and let them get both of them weighed and measured and then we will bring them to your room when they move you". The happy couple gets on final glimpse of the twins before they are both carried out of the room.

Derek said, "and you're sure that they are both alright"?, she said, "they are perfect", Penelope said, "even though they are almost 2 months early"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes, even though they are so early". Derek looked at his bride and said, "now that we know that we have a boy and a little girl I guess we need to pick out a name", she nodded her head in agreement.

Derek said, "how about you name our son and I'll name our daughter"?, she kissed his lips and said, "sounds like a plan handsome", he said, "okay, how about you go first"?, she said, "how about Hank Spencer Morgan"?, he smiled and said, "I love it", he then kissed her gently on the lips and said, "what do you think about the name Hannah Francine Morgan"?, she said, "I love it, it's perfect", he kissed her lips gently and said, "I love you", she said, "I love you to".

About half an hour later Derek and Penelope were holding their twins when the team walked into the room, they all gathered close to the bed and Fran said, "ohhhh they are gorgeous". Reid said, "just look at them, they are adorable", Derek said, "guys we would like for you to meet the newest additions to our family Hank Spencer Morgan and Hannah Francine Morgan".

Penelope said, "would you like to hold your grandaughter"?, she nodded her head and said, "I'd love to", Derek looked at Reid and said, "well pretty boy would you like to hold Hank"?, he said, "I'd be honored". Derek handed his son over and said, "we named him Hank after pops and Spencer after the best little brother any man could ask for".

Penelope said, "and Hannah after my mom and Francine after the other best grandma in the world", Fran beamed with pride as she looked down at the sweet bundle of love in her arms. As Derek looked at Penelope he knew that she had been through a lot over the past year but together they had made it through and he couldn't wait to see what else laid in store for him and his wonderful family.

THE END


End file.
